Through the Ages
by Angela Kinetic
Summary: What happens when Van Helsing and company get thrown through the ages to 2004? Read on to find out.
1. Prolog

A/N: Hey all! This is just me fixing some format errors for this fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Van Helsing, in fact the only thing I own in this story are the characters I made up Kate, James, Alice, Libby, Kevin and company. So please don't sue me!

A/N: This is my first Van Helsing fanfic please no flames. Although constructive criticisms are welcome

Prolog-

Gabriel Van Helsing with drew his Tojo blades and stepped back, the snake statue monster guarding the hourglass crumbled into rocks and then with a soft poof was nothing more then a pile of dust. A sword stuck out of the pile, Anna Valerious smiled triumphantly and plucked her sword out. A very pale friar scurried out from behind a pillar and over to the hourglass, muttering about not being a field man.

"Why would the Order want us to destroy an hourglass?" Anna said, stepping over the dust to Van Helsing and Carl.

"It can turn back time, evil might use it to reek havoc on people of the past." Carl replied, closely studying it.

Van Helsing made a grab for it but Carl moved it out of reach.

"I want to study it first, Helsing, you can have it later." Carl said.

Van Helsing shrugged and walked over to Anna and held her close. She stared straight ahead.

"Anna?" Van Helsing waved his hand in front of her face. "Anna? Are you ok?" He said, concern filling his voice.

She whispered something. "Dracula."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Dracula is here GET DOWN!" She yelled and pushed a very confused Van Helsing down just as a huge bat dove on them.

The bat took the form of Count Vladislaus Dracula; "I must remember to thank you for doing all the work." He said evilly.

Carl stood absolutely terrified, as Dracula was only feet from him. He gulped and looked at the hourglass a loud click filled the air, it began to shake. Dracula's eyes blazed and he dove for him, a bright green light exploded from the darkened hourglass. Everything around it was engulfed in the blinding green light, then darkness.

Chapter 1- Night Tag

A pair of black boots crept silently over the hard ground. The boots belonged to a girl, Kate Hartford to be precise. Kate was a lively, courageous and sometimes a little crazy 14-year-old. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with a thin dark red shirt under that, which ended just below the elbows, over that was a black coat which ended a little ways above the ankle, almost shin length. Kate had on a pair of black jeans. Her hands where covered by black and red no finger gloves, a ring, peculiar in its design rested on her middle finger, this ring had a full moon making up its base, a dragon with ruby eyes and wings spread full seemed to hover in front of the moon. Moving from her hands to her face, her eyes, which would have ordinarily been a soft blue where, covered up with contacts that had a mix of several colors that contrasted one another to form the appearance that they could glow. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and the tips of the hair were dyed a blood red, several strands of loose hair hung in front of her face; the top of Kate's head was covered in a well used cowboy-ish style hat. This hat was dark and the edges where slightly worn, from years of constant wear. The brow of the hat was pulled low, but not quite low enough for her eyes to be covered up but catch and glow in the faint light of the near full moon.  
Kate crept as slowly and as quietly as she possibly could over the ground and out of her hiding place in the bushes of the local park. Her senses alert for even the tiniest movement or sound. Slowly she moved, trying to stifle the sound of her boots on the asphalt walk. The moon shown down softly, making all in its light appear to have a slivery tint. Kate's purpose on this peaceful and warm summer night was simple; catch her friends, an innocent game of tag. Suddenly to her right she caught sight of a fleeting movement. Smiling to her self she broke into a run, the sound of her boots echoed around the empty park, who ever it was also broke into a run, although it was not as fleet as her own and she soon caught up with the figure and pounced it.

"YAAAH! OFFA! Ow...Kate did you have to pounce me?" The figure said.

Kate smirked at the figure "Yep. How else was I supposed to tag you James?" She replied rolling to her feet.

"Mmmmk" James said shaking his head and resting on his knees.  
James Argery was 3 months older then Kate but was smaller in height. He has a pale complexion and was constantly trying to get even the ghost of a tan to appear, which never happened. He had on a black button up shirt, which hung open, and a dark blue shirt with a wolf howling on the front could be seen where the over shirt did not reach. Spiked bracelets and a balled chain wrapped around part of his arm, several necklaces added to his outfit. One necklace was of a Native American arrowhead, another was full of spikes and the last one was a blue crystal of some kind that was on a metallic chain. He wore black boots with a deep red, almost black, tongue. A watch hung from the pocket of his pants. A one-strap shoulder backpack was just barely brushing the ground. He and Kate were cousins and lived only blocks from each other it had been that way since they both where 5 and neither would have it any other way.  
"Where are Libby and the others?" Kate whispered, so quietly as if fearing to break the night's perfect stillness and silence.

"An' why on earth should I tell you, who just bull tackled me to the ground?" James retorted.

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes "You're my servant ya have too." Now facing James.

"What! I don't member anyone saying that we where playing that version tonight." He said rather loudly.

Kate raised both her eyebrows and turned one corner of her mouth up and the other down and moved her now semi glowing eyes to the side and down.

"I have got to find you a better hobby cuz." She said shaking her head.

"What? How are my hobbies bad?" James said a bit on the defensive.

"Sorry, there not...ya just gotta pay attention that's all. Now where are the others." Kate replied, she knew how much her cousin's hobbies meant to him, sometimes they meant a bit too much.

James sighed "Oh alright...Libby's by the lake, Kevin is latched onto the tube thinggy in the jungle-jim and I have no clue where Alice is." He replied tactfully.

_I have to give locations...no one said they had to be correct._ James thought.

"Cool come on." Kate said pulling him along at a run towards the jungle-jim.  
Over leaves and fallen branches, through the darkened wooded area's of the park and stalking silently a crossed the asphalt and over the rocks. Careful not to make a sound the duo treks to the other side of the park, to the jungle-jim and Kevin.

"Whoa! Not. So. Fast!" James said ducking branches and diving over rocks to keep up with his cousin.

Kate skidded to a sudden halt, sending the still speeding James into her and both of them to the ground.

"Jimmy! Ouch how fast where you goin? Like a hundred miles an hour?" Kate mumbled from the ground, reaching for her hat she crouched and looked at James.

"Not...urk...too sure." He replied from the ground, rolling over to look up at her.

Kate rested her pointer and middle fingers along with her thumb in a claw like position on the ground while her other hand lay flat. She watched intently as a shadow dropped off of the jungle-jim and snaked in between the bars.

_There goes Kevin and the element of surprise._ Kate thought.

Carefully she propped her feet up on a rock and a tree, she had to be on her toes, Kevin was always just a bit faster. Pausing only briefly to put her hat back on Kate then blasted out of the bushes, kicking loose dirt up along anything else as she barreled toward the scrambling figure. The wind that was just a breeze had now picked up and was pushing against her back, every so often her hands and the earth would make contact and Kate would push herself forward a bit. At the last moment the dark figure jumped and grabbed hold of the upper bars, sending her whizzing past. Kate slid and rolled coming to a stop several feet later, a path had been left in the loose chips around the jungle-jim. There she lay, stunned from the fall and slide. There she lay, unmoving, that is until she heard the sound of metal chinking together and the thud of sneakers upon the soft chips. Kate whipped up and grabbed hold of Kevin's leg.

"Gottcha Kev!" She shouted happily.

"OH! Damn, Kate Ah thought I could sneak away." Kevin said in his southern accent.  
Kevin Rothhard was a 15-year-old maniac. He had tendencies to try to imitate stunts from movie's he liked and his latest project was trying to be like Dracula and walk the walls and ceilings of his home. He was dressed in a black and green Cradle of Filth shirt and black pants, his semi long black hair was tied back but several bits of hair where much to short to be tied and hung freely, the tips where dark red and green. He had in scalar red eye special effect contacts, his skin was tan and he was muscular. He had on a pair of black hiking sneakers with deep blue laces. He, too, had a ring on, only his was finger armor, this shielded the entire finger but allowed for the joints to still be flexible. He reached down and pulled Kate up onto her feet and at that moment James came bolting out of the bushes and threw something to Kate, who caught it. After James came an extremely P.O. ed Libby.

"JIMMY! Give me back my charm!" She screamed and skidded to a halt. "Give it here or-...OH SCREW!" Before she could finish her sentence Kate and company had rushed her, she did an about face and took off into the darkness.

Kate and Kevin had quickly pulled ahead, not long after the chase had begun. Kevin tagged Libby and Kate tossed her back her charm bracelet, she put it back on.

"Jimmy that was a pretty good trick...BUT NEXT TIME DON'T TAKE MY CHARM!" She yelled as James recoiled and leapt behind a tree, fearful of Libby's wraith.

"Jim how'd you get ta the lake an back s' fast?" A confused Kate asked.

"I didn't, just found her lurking in the bush." James replied confidently from behind the tree.

Libby was slightly taller then Kate and had on a black skull and cross bone tank top with a black and blue moon jacket over that. Her complexion was that of one who had spent her child hood summers at a beach. Her tank showed her belly and she had on deep blue jeans with brown and black leather belt that had starts engraved in it. A dog tag necklace with her name and a short quote engraved into it hung from her neck. The quote read "Don't be silly he's imaginary. Oh that's nice, piss off the Vampire." Then on the other tag on one side it showed a P.O. ed vampire and on the other side it showed a girl with very big anime style eyes and her sweat dropping. Libby had on a pair of red and white sneakers that were covered with not too tight not too baggy blue jeans. Around her neck was a pair of headphones that lead down to another shoulder pack only this one had flames on the pack and a neon strap that glowed in a black light. Her ears where pierced, several studs sparkled in the light of the lamps. On her wrist was a digital watch. And her charm bracelet, which had a picture of her as a child and her grandmother, also several Van Helsing charms, she had made her self during the school year. One was of Dracula and the others where of the 3 wolf men and one of Frankenstein.  
"Off to the lake then?" Kate said readjusting her hat, which had flown off during the short chase and spiked James in the face.

"What for?" Libby quarried.

"Alice." Kate replied.

Libby shrugged. But before the group could even move out, a loud scream and cracking noise filled the air, followed by an equally loud crashing from one of the trees above them. James dived behind a tree once more.

"Duck an' cover!" He yelped as the rest of the group dived every which way.

Another shrill scream filled the air as a heap of branches and leaves came crashing down out of the trees and into the ground. Libby poked her head up from a bush and Kate and Kevin looked up from their position on the ground. The bunch of branches quivered and then began to mumble! Libby shrunk back into the bushes but kept her head just above the leaves, while Kate got up.

"Wait a tic piles of branches don't quiver or mumble...less there's some one under it." She said, at that moment a hand broke through the tangle of branches and a body pulled itself up.

"Alice! Are you ok!" Kevin shouted, scrambling over to her.

"I'm fine, didn't scare ya did I?" She said, her voice had a slight Brooklyn accent to it.

"No of course not Alice you didn't scare us you terrified us!" James said jokingly as he

emerged from behind the tree.

Kevin picked a branch from Alice's hair and scanned the ground for something.

"Where's your Dracula?" She always had a book in her hands, this time it was Bram Stoker's Dracula. Another much quieter snap sounded off and Alice held out her hands and a hard cover book dropped into them.

"Right here." She replied, stuffing it into her pack.

Alice Harper was the youngest of the group, being 13. She had red hair that was

long and streaked with blond. She was dressed in a deep forest green shirt with a black vest over that, her green eyes looked like they could see through any lie. A spiked choker was around her neck and her skin was a honey tan. She had on jeans and sneakers, both of which where black. Slung over one shoulder was a deep crimson backpack with patches of different bands safety pinned everywhere. Also around her neck was a set of metallic blue headphones that lead into her pack. A small series of patches on the strap that was around her shoulder-depicted characters from Van Helsing; The Wolf man, Hyde, Frankenstein, Van Helsing, Anna Valerious, Carl and in the very middle of the patches are Dracula and his 3 brides. Alice had a pair of sunglasses strapped to the side of her belt. She also never was seen with out some kind of book about Vampires, Werewolves or anything else creature related.

Alice brushed herself off and checked her CD player and sunglasses, nothing was broken.

"How'd ya fall?" Kevin asked.

"I got a close up view of a mammoth moth!" She replied shuddering.

She hated moths with everything she had.

"Gross." Kate said.

They where all silent for a bit then Alice's eyes grew wide.

"You never tagged me!" And with that she took off into the darkness with amazing speed for someone who just fell out of a tree.

"Wha? Where still playin!" Libby said bewildered.

Kate shook her head and bounded off after her, followed by the rest. Branches whipped at all of them, most everyone slowed down but Kate seemed not to notice or care as she was totally focused on her target, she was the hunter and Alice was the hunted. Diving out of the bush she brought her hand out in front of her and it made contact with Alice's back. Upon landing Kate whipped around and did the anime victory sign then danced in place. The rest emerged to find Kate doing a victory dance and Alice doubled over with laughter. Kate was doing the snorkel, the wave, mashing with air and playing the air guitar while hopping around on one foot. All in all it was a very odd sight to behold. James skidded to a halt and gawked with the rest until Kate stopped and also began to laugh, soon everyone was laughing and gasping for breath, Alice was on the ground, tears in her eyes.  
This was broken by an earth-shattering boom followed by an extremely strong blast of wind that grasped Kate's hat and held it just out of her reach before setting it on a branch up in a tree. The wind soon died down to a mere breeze.

"What the heck was that!" James asked looking around.

"Don' know, Jim. But it sounded like that boom came from over near the lake." Kevin replied.

"Lets go check it out guys." Alice said starting off into the darkness.

"Ya comin cuz?" James said.

"Go on ahead I'll catch up, once I get my hat." Kate said, jumping madly for a branch.

James shrugged and moved off with the rest. Kate jumped again and again, each time being a near miss for the branch.

"Need a boost?" Kevin said approaching her.

"Would be nice, thanks." Kate replied.

Kevin cupped his hands and she stepped up on them and was lifted up to the branch.

"Your welcome, sure you don't need any help?" Kevin said.

"I got it Kev, I'll catch up." Kate said from up in the tree.  
A short ways a way Kevin, James, Alice and Libby stood.

"Took you long enough Kev, where's Kate?" Libby said peering past Kevin into the brush.

"She's comin', gotta get her hat first." He said leaning up against a light post.

Libby blinked.

"She loves that hat waaay to much." She said frowning.

"Like your not obsessed with that bracelet Lib." James snickered.

Libby jerked her head toward James and glared.

"My granma gave me it to me before she died. Its not like I have any other pictures left thanks to that freak." Libby said forcefully.

James looked instantly regretful and apologized before shutting up. Libby's grandmother had died when she was 5, she had given Libby that bracelet only 3 months before. Last year an arsonist had set fire to her old home, fortunately no one was hurt but most unfortunately everything was burnt beyond restoration, the only picture that survived the blaze was the one on Libby's charm. Alice put an arm around her friend and James wondered off to the left.

_Smooth move genius make her sad._ James mentally scolded himself.

He suddenly stopped short, a person was lying in the grass. No there wasn't grass there any more, it was a charred ring.

"WHAT THE HECK! GUYS COME HERE!" James shouted, wide eyed.

"Almost got it..." Kate said stretching for her hat.

She leaned over a gap and grasped it with fingertips and lurched forward.

"GAH!" Kate yelped and clung to the branch. "What am I gonna do now...I'm stuck." She thought.

Suddenly her feet slipped from the branch and Kate fell. She screamed and landed on her butt.  
"Is he..." Alice trailed off.

"I don't think so...knocked out perhaps?" James said, peering at the figure.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Libby squealed. "Do you realize who that is?" She said excitedly.

"No who?" Kevin said.

Libby rushed forward. "That's Dracula!" She exclaimed about to rush to get a better look.

"Whoa there! That's not Dracula..." Kevin said.

"Yes it is look." Libby said thrusting the charm of Dracula and his brides under his nose.

Alice stepped closer and peered down at Dracula. "He's even cuter up close" She giggled. At that moment his eyes shot open.  
_Ow...this park needs new trees._ Kate thought, lifting herself up and putting her hat back on. She took off running toward the lake and her friends.

"Don't do anything cool without me guys." She muttered.  
Dracula held Alice by the wrist.

"Who are you." He demanded.

Alice whimpered. "Don't kill me!"

"Tell me who you are and perhaps I wont!" He demanded, more forcefully this time.

Alice tried to pull her hand free but finally motioned for him to come closer. He bent his head down and she whispered something in his ear, a confused look came over his face.

"Huggame? That is an odd name for a girl, Huggame." Dracula said a loud.

Alice grinned widely and wrapped her arms around him in a large and very tight hug. She squeezed the air out of him.

"What are you doing?" He choked out.

"You said hug me, so I hugged you." Alice giggled.

"WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME! I DEAMAND YOU TELL ME AT ONCE!" He roared lifting her up.

"EEP! It was just a joke! Please don't kill me your greatness!" She squeaked out.

"Tell me your name child." He whispered dangerously, eyes boring into Alice's.

"It's Alice Harper...please don't kill me."

At that moment Kate's voice rang out. "I got my hat guys!"

Dracula looked up to see a dark figure rushing up to the group and skidding past them to stop a few feet from him.

"Whoa..." Kate muttered looking to Alice and Dracula. "What the hell is going on? Let Alice go!" She said glaring at Dracula.

He dropped her, who didn't move from the spot where she hit the ground.

"Who do we have here?" He said darkly, eyes roving over Kate's cloaked figure.

"I could ask the same thing. You alright Alice?" Kate said looking to her friend.

"Kate! That's Dracula!" Alice shouted.

"Huh? Alice that cant be him!" She said bewildered.

"It can and is." He replied stepping forward to Kate.

"And I'm Van Helsing's daughter." At that moment Dracula's hand shot out and gripped her neck.

"Really how...interesting." Dracula said, bringing his face close to hers.

"A little help would be nice guys!" She said.

"Move and miss Van Helsing will...no longer be." He replied flatly.  
"That was an expression buddy!" Kate said and brought her foot down on- earth! "No one can move that fast..." She whispered.

"I can." He replied.

I'm in deep water… 

"So um Count...how do you like Orlando..." Kate said, Dracula released his grip on her.

At that very moment several arrows flew into the Count's body. He calmly looked down at the arrows and pulled them out one by one.

"Hello Gabriel."

A figure, outlined in the moonlight, stood on the rocks by the lake. A few more arrows sped Dracula's way, he avoided these.

Kevin found his voice; "Are you crazy!" he scrambled up in protest. "You cant go shootin' off a cross bow in the middle of a city park! Someone could get hurt!" He yelled.

"What's a park?" Dracula and the figure said in unison, they stared knives at each other.

"Kev! Do you want to get yourself killed!" Libby shouted.

"Don't tell me that ya really believe that this numb knuckle is Dracula. He's just some nut case." Kevin replied flatly.

"I would love to stay and finish this but I must bid you all farewell." With that Dracula transformed and flew off into the night, taking care to hit Kevin in the face with his wings.  
The figure, taken by surprise, took aim with his crossbow and fired several times. Who ever it was jumped down from the rocks, followed by two others.

"What where you kids thinking? You could have been killed!" Said a women dressed in a black corset and a puffy white shirt, a sword was hanging from her waist. Her hair appeared to be chocolate brown and she had a thick Transylvanian accent.

"We could ask you the same thing...who are you anyways?" Kate said suspiciously.

Alice sighed "Its obvious who they are Kate!"

"Id rather hear it from them." Kate said, still peering at the trio.

The figure, who we could see clearly now, except for the eyes due to the fact that his hat was low, spoke.

"I'm Van Helsing, that is Anna and that is" he was cut off by Libby's shriek.

"I was right! Ohmygoditsreallyyouohmygod EEEE!" She ran up to Van Helsing and hugged him.

Alice looked stunned.

"Are you really him?" she asked.

Van Helsing looked down at the teenaged girl squeezing his breath out like an anaconda. All he could do to answer Alice's question was to shake his head. Another shriek and she, too, had latched herself onto him. Kevin and Kate looked at one another then to Van Helsing then to Anna then back to Van Helsing, who seemed to be turning blue. The 3 of them bolted over to pry off the crazed fan girls. Kate yanked hard on Alice's pack, pulling her to the ground. Van Helsing was soon freed from the vice like grip of Alice and Libby.

"If you guys are really who you say you are this will be the coolest thing ever." Kate said motioning for Van Helsing and Anna to step into the light.

"Alice can I barrow your backpack for a sec?" She said, picking up the pack. "Come on you two I'm not a minion of the devil." She sighed motioning once more for Anna and Van Helsing to come into the light.

"What is on my pack?" Alice said, confused.

"Those patches. I can't see your face buddy could ya take off your hat?" Said Kate. She closely compared the two against the patches. A few minuets pasted in silence. "Well I have only one thing to say...need a place to stay?"


	2. Chapter 4 Can please where your hat Mr M...

Chapter 4- Can please where your hat Mr. Monster Hunter?!  
  
Where's Jim?" Alice quarried. "And where is Carl?" Said Anna. No one had noticed that the two had gone missing. "Is Dracula gone?!" Said a voice. Libby jumped "Did that bush just say something?" "No bushes are inanimate objects they don't speak." Said a man in friar's robes with dirty blond hair that stuck out at the sides. "Yeah Dracula is gone, Jim." Said Kevin. "Have you guys met Carl yet? We both jumped in the same bush when Dracula came." James said looking around. He stopped and stared, jaw open at Anna and Van Helsing. "Whoa!" He then looked to Carl, who he could now see properly. "So I wasn't seeing things" He thought. He walked up to Van Helsing and poked him then poked Anna, who glared at him evilly. The he poked him self. "I'm not dreaming am I?" He said, voice shaky. "Nope. Yes that is Gabriel Van Helsing and yes that is Anna Valerious also yes that is the friar Carl." Said Kate beaming. "I – He- This isn't a- are you really Van Helsing?" He said. Van Helsing looked apprehensive about answering the question, for fear that he might get the air squeezed out of him. "Ah, Yes I am." He said slowly. "Whoooooooooooooa....." James took off toward Van Helsing and then jumped on the rock. "HAT!" He yelled and snatched Van Helsing's hat right off his head. "Sweeeet I'm holding Van Helsing's hat! Wow! Kate it looks just like yours...only more beat up!" He said loudly. "Jimmy give the nice man his hat back." Kate said making a grab for it. "Jimmy come on!" She made another grab for it, but he danced out of her reach. "Can where it Mr. Monster Hunter? Please can I huh? Can I, can I , can I? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease I promise I'll take really good care of it." He pleaded. Kate dove for the hat but missed and landed hard on the ground "OFFA! James M" Kate was cut off "No one says the middle name!" He say quickly. "Then give the monster hunter his hat back." She replied. "Its ok, James you can wear it." Van Helsing said, looking quite confused. "Really? SNAP!" He proudly placed it on his head and gave a very toothy grin. "Ahem...well now that that is over with.... how we gonna get to your house, Kate? Incase you haven't noticed we have people who look A LOT like Kate Beckensale and Hugh Jackmen." Alice said. "I'll call a cab." Libby replied whipping out her cell phone. "How did you get that cell phone? I thought your mom wasn't gonna get you one?" Alice said glaring at Libby. "I 'borrowed' my sisters." She said then went about getting a cab. Alice began grumbling about unfairness. Carl, however, was looking over Libby's shoulder with intense fascination about the small red object. "Its called a cell phone Carl. It" Kate was once again cut off only this time by Kevin. "Actually its called a Cellular Phone, cell phone is just short." "Yes and this is called a CD player." Kate said eyeing Kevin. "Oh no...battle of the brains...hide!" James thought looking at Kate and Kevin stare one another down. "You put" Kevin popped it open. "Little round disks in here and they play music. "But you need head phones." He added, looking around for them. "Yes they go in here. But for something really cool and much better you need blow up speakers!" Kate said swinging the headphone around. "These are called Inflatable Speakers, Carl and you put them" Kevin was cut off. "Right in here where you would put the head phones, but you have to blow them up first." Kate said. "Come on dueling brains, the cab is coming." Libby said tapping Kate and Kevin in the back. 


	3. Chaper 5 Dueling brains and Pillow fight...

Disclaimer : Once again I do not own Van Helsing.  
  
A/N: Ok yeah I messed up with the chapters on the first one . This chapter should be longer and more together. Also I would like to thank the people who reviewed! THANK YOU!!  
  
Chapter 5- Dueling brains and Pillow fights.  
  
The odd looking group walked up to the street. All the while Kate and Kevin were throwing information about the 21st century at Carl, Van Helsing and Anna. Both where cutting one another off, to see who would not know something first.  
Van Helsing leaned over to Alice "Are they always like that?" He glanced back to the duo confused.  
Alice looked over her shoulder and sighed "Yep. Battle of the Brains, tonight's topic: Who knows more junk about the 21st century." She brushed some hair out of her eyes  
The trio stopped short. "21st century?! We've gone far!" Anna said. She looked to each of the teens.  
"Yep, the year is 2004 and the month is July. Today is um...I think its Friday." Kate said.  
"Uh-huh and there is our cab guys." Alice said as a yellow taxi sped up to the curb and stopped with a screech of tires. One by one they climbed in. Except for Carl who had jumped back in fright and rolled down a hill.  
Kate sighed and went down along with Van Helsing to get him. "W-what is that thing?" He stuttered out, he was breathing very fast and he had a hand over his heart.  
"That is called a car. It's harmless unless you step out in front of it. It's also our ride to my house. Kate said grabbing Carl's other hand and both Van Helsing and she yanked Carl up on both of his feet.  
"Where going to get into that thing!" Carl said alarmed as we led him up the hill.  
"Yes that is unless you want to walk the 10 miles to my house...in the dark....with Dracula and his brides out there...waiting." Kate said with an evil smile as she got in after Van Helsing and slowly closed the door.  
Carl got very pale. "NO! Don't close that door!" He said franticly looking over his shoulder. Kate opened the door and Carl practically dove in. The cab sped off into the night.  
Several minuets later the cab dropped off its occupants. Kate payed the driver and he left, very confused. Kevin and Kate where still throwing info at Van Helsing and co. Once they got inside Alice had had enough.  
"OK! I think the only person whose brain isn't throbbing from your battle is Carl!" She shouted and chucked a pillow at them. It missed and knocked Van Helsing's hat right off James's head.  
"NOOOOO!" James yelped as the pillow landed on the hat. He dropped down and threw the pillow off only to discover that the hat was squashed. He gasped and picked it up, looking at it with big eyes.  
"Oops." Was all Alice could say upon seeing the hat.  
Oops? Oops! Alice!!! You mashed Van Helsing's hat! His only hat! And all you can say is oops! Look at it, it's ruined!" James said cradling the fallen hat. He sniffed. "I shall avenge you, hat of hero's!!" He shouted and picked up the pillow and faced Alice.  
"Now Jimmy it was only a hat...I'm sorry...um...HELP!" Alice yelped as a pillow came down on her head. James grinned evilly at Alice. Seeing that there was no anger on his face Alice picked up a pillow. "I'll have you know I'm a master of pillo-foo" She said just above a whisper. She then brought the fluffy item down on to James's head, starting the pillow fight.  
Van Helsing bent down and scooped up his hat and popped the inside back out and replaced it on his head. "What are they doing?" He asked Libby.  
"Pillow fight. You pick up a pillow and hit another person with it....watch!" She picked up a red pillow and thwacked Kate on the head. This instigated another fight. Anna, Carl and Van Helsing watched as Kevin joined in.  
"What an strange sport..." Van Helsing thought. At that moment two pillows made contact with his back and head. "What the!" He looked over to see Carl grinning widely and Anna laughing, also the noise had stopped and everyone had huge smiles on their face. Van Helsing picked up a pillow and looked at it. The he got a watch out I'm going to strike look on his face. He brought the pillow down on the nearest person to him and the room once more erupted into noise and chaos. 


	4. Chapter 6 Kiss the Cook!

Chapter 4- Kiss the Cook!  
  
Van Helsing's P.O.V  
  
I lay there drifting in and out of sleep, despite the comfortable bed I had been given. Finally I opened my eyes and stared up at the white ceiling. Somewhere to my left Carl was snoring lightly. Sighing I got out of bed, threw on some clothes and quietly crept out of our room and down the stairs. "HEEEEEEEEELP!" I whipped around only to collide with a body; we both fell to the ground. I sat up to see to Libby scrambling to get away from something. A moment later she had collided with Anna. The sound of several pairs of feet pounding below told me that her screams had awoken the others. I pulled myself up and peered into the guest room that Anna had been given. "What's wrong?" I asked addressing a quivering blanket. The others appeared at my side, one of them had a crucifix clutched in his hand. "Monster in room! KILLITKILLITKILLIT!" Libby said, her voice quivering and dripping with fear.  
I shot into my room and grabbed my Tojo blades then slid into Libby's room, Anna right behind me. We looked around. There was no monster, however there was quite a large spider on the bed. Anna looked repulsed at the spider but bent down and scooped it up, carrying it out into the hall. I sighed and follow her. As I approach the group I find that she no longer has the spider but Libby is still hiding in fear. "Come now, it wasn't that big. Besides its gone now." Coaxed Anna. The blanket now shook violently. "N-n-n-no. I'm n-n-not coming out! You didn't k-kill it!" Said Libby, fear still oozing from her voice. "We checked the room. There was nothing else in there...you must have been dreaming." Anna said soothingly. "It didn't feel like a dream..." Libby replied from under the blanket. Anna's shoulders slumped a bit. "If we missed anything...I'll personally go chase it away...I promise." She replied soothingly to the frightened girl. "We'll ALL go give it the scare of a life time!" Said Alice resolutely. "See nothing to worry about, Libby. What do you say I make you a cup of tea?" Anna said as she gently removed the blanket from Libby and smiled reassuringly. I leaned on the doorframe and watched her. I sighed "Anna would make a wonderful mother." I thought to myself. Suddenly someone jabbed me in the side. I looked down to see Kate smiling at me. "Some bodies in l-o-v-e." She said in a singsong voice before joining the rest. I frowned, was it that obvious?  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Anna set down a cup of tea in front of the still shaking but less frightened Libby. Van Helsing stood by Anna looking worriedly at the shaking girl. "I know dreams can feel real, Lib...but its just a dream...wanna talk about it?" James asked. "Ugh. I haven't had a nightmare like that since what 5th grade?" Libby said taking a sip of her tea. "Um...Van Helsing.... Anna. I'm sorry I slammed into you," She said burying her hands in her arms in embarrassment. "Its ok." Anna and Van Helsing replied in unison. Carl walked into the kitchen and smiled brightly "Good morning everyone!" he said rather loudly and over cheerily. Kevin, who had been half asleep, jumped and tumbled off his chair. He rolled over and glared up at Carl. "Are you always this darn hyper at this god forsaken hour of the morning?!" He pulled himself up by way of the table's leg, grumbling. "Well someone sure is a sour lemon this fine morning." Carl said before turning to the rest of the group. Alice was laughing into a can of soda. While Libby winced annoyed. "Sorry Carl Kev isn't the morning type...want some breakfast?" Kate said with a smile on her face. "Do I ever!!" Carl said with a ton of enthusiasm. A large smile broke out over his face and he seemed to grow, if possible, even more chipper.  
Libby cringed and drank the remainder of her tea while Anna shook her head and Van Helsing raised his eyebrows. "Why don't I help breakfast, Kate?" Anna said getting up but stopping. "What do you cook with in your time?" She said as she looked in confusion around the modern kitchen. Kate smiled "Not an open flame but something like it." She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out Egos, Eggs, sausage, bacon and bread. She then enlisted the help of Libby, who was a much better cook. "What are those?" Anna said indicating the Egos. "Waffles. You put them in this thing over here, it's called a toaster. That is called the stove, you cook things on it like well almost anything. That box over there is the microwave and it's like a mini stove only it cooks things faster. The white rectangle I pulled the food from is a refrigerator...a bit like an Icebox. That other white rectangle is the dishwasher, it washes the dirty dishes much faster then the sink, which is that metallic thing over there. Thus concluding our tour of the modern day cooking appliances." Kate said nodding her head. She then dropped two Egos in the toaster. "Van Helsing do ya want some coffee or would you prefer something else?" She said to Van Helsing. "Coffee is fine." He replied shifting oddly. "I'll just go wait in the other room, I don't want to get in the way." With that he turned only succeeding in bumping into Alice. "Oh no Mr. Monster Hunter you're helping with this thing too." Alice said smiling mischievously. "Yup and every great cook needs a cool apron!" Libby said. She and Alice soon had Van Helsing, with a touch of struggle, into a Kiss the Cook apron.  
  
"Ok now that just has Monster Cooker written ALL over it!" Alice declared triumphantly as she set his hat back down on his head and turning to Kate, Anna, Libby and Carl. "All yours guys I'm gonna go wake sleeping beauty!" With that she swept out of the kitchen with a glass of water in her hands. A few seconds later there was a splash. 


	5. Plan of Action and Movies

Chapter 5- Plan of action and Movies  
  
A/N: I want to thank all those who have reviewed! I didn't forget about everyone .  
  
An hour or so later the entire group was settled in Kate's living room. Alice and Kevin sat on opposite ends of the couch with Van Helsing separating them. Anna was seated next to Libby and James while Carl sat in a chair and Alice was perched in a large black beanie chair. Kate sat at the base of the couch. The sky was still dark from the night but morning was soon to come. "Now that we are all awake we can get down to business and figure out what on earth to do about our Dracula situation." Kate said, trying to stifle a yawn in the process. "How'd you guys get here in the first place?" Alice said, still smiling from earlier. "We where assigned, by the Order, to find an hour glass that could turn back time. We where to destroy it before Dracula could get his hands on it." Van Helsing said in a serious tone. "We had it in our possession but Dracula and his brides showed up. Carl set it off and then we where here." Anna finished. "Explains a lot." James mumbled from under a pillow. "Do ya have the hour glass?" Kevin asked as a drop of water rolled down his nose. "Carl had it last. Carl you do have it don't you?" Van Helsing said looking to the friar, who had grown suddenly nervous. "Well um you see about that..." He trailed off. "Carl!" Anna said sharply. "Please tell me you didn't loose the hour glass." "Well I erm had it until Dracula came and I got scared and I guess I dropped it." He said in a meek voice, he looked as though he was trying to burry himself in the recliner. "Hey no prob! We'll just go back to the place where we where last night and search around." Said Libby. "Yeah and it'll be easy with out ol' bat breath breathing down our necks too!" James added. Alice gave him a sharp look, which she assumed went unnoticed. "Awesome. How bout we look at um." Kate glanced at the clock on the radio. "9:00?" "Sounds cool, those of us who aren't mentally awake can sleep." James said from under his pillow. "Jimmy." Alice said under her breath and rolled her eyes. "I'm getting some good old caffeine! You guys want anything?" She said getting up. "Mountain Dew please!" Libby said. "Same here, Alice." Kate said. Van Helsing and Carl both declined. James and Kevin where asleep. "Anna you want anything?" Alice said. "I wish to see what this Caffeine is." With that she stood up and followed her into the Kitchen. Alice stepped outside into the cool air of the morning and squinted around for the boxes of soda. She heard Anna follow her out onto the stone porch. "You can stay inside. Nothing exciting out here except for some boxes of soda." She said with out looking up. "I wish to see this Caffeine." Anna replied as she peered curiously around Alice. Alice held out two greenish colored cans of Mountain Dew, Anna took them and looked at them confused. "This is the Caffeine?" "Yup. Well you have to open the can first." Alice replied, "Want one?" "Yes...is it strong?" Anna quarried. "Err well depends on your reaction to it. Some people get really hyper and others fall right asleep, but most are fine with it. In fact it is consumed by adults and teens every day of their lives." Alice resurfaced with two more cans. The duo came back inside and where careful to shut the back door. Alice came back into the living room and tossed her two cans to Libby and Kate. She took her can from Anna and instructed her on how to open the cans without getting fizz all over her and everything and body around. Anna took a sip "It is very sweet, like a nectar of some kind." "Yeah that's why so many people love the stuff." Alice replied and looked out the window at the now pink sky. A little while later eventually everyone had fallen asleep, even Libby. With the exception of Van Helsing and Anna. "I thought Libby would never sleep again with the way she was running." Van Helsing said looking at the sleeping girl. "Yes. She practically dove under my bed." Anna said, too, looking at the girl. Van Helsing smiled and shook his head lightly. He took out the pocket watch that lwas in his vest and looked at it. (A/N: I think he has one. That little gold chain in his vest? Is that one?) He then stuffed it back into its place. "Still an hour before 9:00, Anna." He said. A loud thump came from their right. "GAH! I hate couches..." Came a female voice. Kate popped up and looked around, stopping at Anna and Van Helsing. Who where sitting quite close together. "Hey there...ugh. What time is it?" The couple shot apart making Kate raise her eyebrow. "Its 8:00." Van Helsing said. "Ok. I'm gonna go get ready. You guys should too, the bathroom is upstairs." Kate said walking up to the steps and climbing them. An hour later everyone had gotten ready and where prepared to go search for the hourglass. The group began to file out into the morning air. Anna caught hold of Alice's shirt to hold her back. "I want to ask you something." Anna said seriously. "Sure." Alice replied as the last of the group went outside. "Guys wait up for a sec." Anna pulled her into the living room. "Why did you give James that look when he called Dracula ol bat breath?" Anna quarried. Alice met Anna's eyes "oh boy. Ya saw huh?" "Yes." "Well you see um... well in this time period there is a um movie called Van Helsing and it tells how he defeated Dracula but the only thing different was that you died... sad really. But the guy who played Dracula is um...cute." Alice turned red. "What's a movie?" "Its like a story only with moving pictures and actors...like a play almost only better." "Oh...who am I?" "Kate Beckensale." "Is she pretty?" "Anna. She looks exactly like you." "Oh. Who plays Van Helsing?" "Hugh Jackman. Yes he looks exactly like Van Helsing." "Now who is this man who plays Dracula?" "Richard Roxburgh. Dead ringer for the Count... no pun intended." "Is Carl in the movie?" "Yep." "Who portrays him?" "David Wenham." "What about the brides?" "Yep they are there. So are Valken and Frankenstein." "My brother is in the movie?" "Yep. Will Kemp does a tres bein job playing him." "So these people are all creatures? Even my brother...erm I mean Will Kemp?" "Ooo. This is getting out of my league here...we need an expert on movie tech." "Movie tech?" "Movie technology. The thing that makes movie's tick." "Ah. Who are the brides and Frankenstein?" "The brides are Josie Maran as Mirishka, Elena Anaya as Aleera and Silvia Colloca as Verona. And the jolly green giant is Shuler Hensley." "So none of the brides are really brides?" "Well...I wouldn't say that." "What do you mean?" "Silvia Colloca is marring Richard Roxburgh." "A bride marring Dracula...how odd." "Yeah that's what I thought after I got over the shock finding out they met while filming it." "Come on in there! Someone else is gonna find that hourglass!" Kate's voice rang out. "Tell me more about this movie later." "Ok." They walked out into the sunshine. "Where gonna have ta walk because I don't want to have to pay the insane cab fair again." Kate said. The group began to walk the long way to the park. The morning was already beginning to heat up to a searing 90-degree day. Black was not the best thing to be wearing. "Hey Alice. Wud Anna want?" Kevin said. "Just a few questions about this century...girl stuff mind you." Alice replied. Meanwhile in the middle of the group Anna was talking to Van Helsing. "Movie?" "Alice said it was like a play only better." "And they made it about us?" "Yes." "But what of this Roxburgh guy? If he played Dracula then he must be a vampire." "But Alice said something about movie tech." "What?" "Stuff that makes a movie...a movie" "Oh. But how can they get Frankenstein, Werewolves and Vampires into a movie with out harming the other people?" "I don't know...they must be able to control them somehow." "Does Dracula know about this...movie?" "I don't believe so." "Good." "Where is this Vampire Roxburgh?" "I don't know. Why?" "He must have poor Alice under his control. Why else would she think he is...how did she put it?" "Cute." "Yes. Thank you. We must stop him." "What if he's not a vampire?"  
  
"How else would he turn into his true form?" "Yes. Who knows how many he has killed." "And think of that poor Ms. Colloca." "Caught in his web like a fly." "We must stop him." Suddenly loud laughter erupted behind the couple. They turned around. Libby talked in between bouts of laughter. "Alice! You told them about the movie?" Libby began to giggle once more. "How else was I supposed to explain the look I gave Jimmy?" Alice said, now red with laughter. "You could have just told." James burst out laughing again. "That you fell for the vamp." "No. I'd have a stake through my heart! Besides they should know." "Alice. This Roxburgh fellow. Is he a vampire?" Van Helsing asked concerned and confused. "Good god no! He's just a human who plays a vampire." Alice replied giggling a bit. "Then how does he transform into his hell beast form?" Anna asked. "Special effects! Those geniuses can turn anyone into anything!" "Huh?" "Where gonna have to show you two. We'll rent a DVD later tonight if where not being chased by Dracula." Kate replied. "Under World?" James said. "Under World!" Came the reply from the rest. "What's an Under World?" Carl asked. "It's a movie. It has Kate Beckensale in it." Libby said. "Isn't she the one who played Anna?" Van Helsing asked. "Yup." "Oh." "What's it about?" Anna asked. "Werewolves and Vampires." Kevin said with a grin on his face. 


	6. Trip to the past

Chapter 6- Trip to the past.  
  
A/N: I thought about canceling this story. But have decided to continue for a few more chapters then if I still think its blah. I'll X it. Also this chapter has spoilers of Under World in it soooo if you haven't seen it please skip this chapter but if you cant bear it...see the movie. Its great   
  
Van Helsing, Anna, Carl, Kate, James, Libby, Alice and Kevin stepped out of a nature trail. The sun shone down on the now lit park and the lake reflected the sun's rays gently back.  
"Ok. So we where all standing over there." James pointed to a charred ring by the lake.  
"And we where on those rocks over there." Anna said indicating some rocks.  
"Right. Now where you at Carl?" Kevin said looking at the friar.  
"Me? I was standing slightly behind Van Helsing and Anna. Trying not to get killed."  
"Ok. So Dracula scared the whatits out of you an James so you both jumped in a bush." Alice chimed in.  
"Yes." Carl answered  
"Uh-huh. Only one itty-bitty problem here. There are about 10 bushes with in the proximity of the rocks and where James was at!" Kate said.  
"Which bush where you two in?" Van Helsing asked.  
"I don't exactly know." Carl said  
"It was very dark and I was scared outta my wits that I'd become a Jimmy Shake for Dracula!" James yelped. "We'll just have ta search every bush."  
"Oh joy." Libby said as she walked over to a bush and stuck her head inside.  
The group began to search around bushes and rocks.  
"Just stick your hand in there and feel around for it." James said.  
"Hell be dammed! I will not stick my hand down there! You do it." Carl cursed.  
"Phhhpt, yeah freakin right friar boy! Like I'm risking my hand. I need these to hold stuff with. And you shouldn't curse."  
"I'm a friar and I can curse all I want...Dammit. And I need mine to pray with. So there where even."  
"Jeez! You two are such babies! What's the worse that could be down there? A used" James clapped his hand to Alice's mouth.  
"Don't you dare!" James yelled.  
Alice pulled his hand off of her mouth. "Babies." She mumbled and plunged her hand into the crack. She fished around in there "I found something! Quick go get the others it might be the glass!" Alice said excitedly. Carl and James scrambled away yelling for everyone to come look. Van Helsing and Anna closely followed by the others.  
"What did you find?" Anna said  
"This!" Alice quickly and carefully pulled up an hourglass. It was gold with snakes for the handles that had blue sappier eyes. The sand inside the glass was silver, it reflected in the sun.  
"The hourglass! Thank god its not busted." Van Helsing said.  
"And staying here would be a bad thing how?" Libby asked.  
"What about your parents? Things like this don't normally happen...do they?" Anna said.  
"Your right." Libby answered.  
"We should probably go back to our own time now..." Van Helsing said staring at the hourglass.  
"Yeah right Helsing! And leave us here to fight off the forces of Dracula?! No on your life bub." Libby said.  
"Libby is right Gabriel, it would be wrong to leave them to fight Dracula." Anna said.  
"Yeah and you where going to leave a big mean vampire to a bunch of teens. Some hero." Alice said rolling her eyes slightly then smiling.  
"We should probably get back to my house and study this thing but before that we go and rent Under World! Kate said happily.  
All in all they had spent four hours searching everywhere and silently hoping that Dracula or some unlucky soul hadn't found it. Kate led the group to the other side of the park and onto the street. After about 5 minuets or so of walking the mismatched group stopped at a store.  
"Here we are! Grand Time Videos, the only place in town that gives you free popcorn with your rental." Kate said indicating a great neon sign.  
Van Helsing, Anna and Carl looked up at the sign then into the window. Where cardboard cut outs of different movie characters could be seen.  
"I'll stay out here and keep the Helsing crew company." James said.  
"Good idea, with Van Helsing touting all his armorments he'd never get through the metal detectors." Alice said as she followed Libby, Kevin and Kate into the store.  
The trio entered the cool store and looked around. It was like a library of movies, music and games with TV screens playing different movies and headphones in the wall so that you could listen to the music before you bought it. They strode toward the U section in the seemingly endless expanse of electronic amusement. Once arriving each, as if by some unheard direction, moved to a certain section of the store and began to look.  
"Lib, when you gonna get Under World on DVD so we don have to do this every time?" Kevin asked looking through the bottom row of DVDS.  
"When I find the bloody thing." Libby said craning her neck at the top section.  
"I think I saw it on ebay." Kate commented off hand.  
"My parents have a thing about buying stuff off the Internet." Libby said remorsefully.  
"Found it!" Kevin scooped up the DVD and headed toward the desk.  
"Nice. They probably thought we got swallowed up by a monster or something." Alice laughed while hurrying to caught up to the others.  
He put the DVD on the desk. A young man of about 24 picked it up and scanned it.  
"Did you find everything to your liking guys?" The man said  
"Yeah. As always Tommy." Kate said.  
"I take it I'll just stick it on your tab then?" Tommy said.  
"Read my mind mate." Kate said and grabbed the DVD and headed out the door with the rest.  
James was showing the Helsing crew a card trick as Kevin and the girls came out. The sun beat down heavily forcing Van Helsing to shed his coat.  
"Were baaaaaaaaaack!" Libby replied right behind James making him drop the cards.  
"Grrr Libby. Did you have to do that?" He replied picking up the cards.  
"Yes."  
"Grrr."  
The group arrived at Kate's house, after many odd looks from passerbies on the nature trail. Kate unlocked the door and waited until everyone had made their way in before shutting it tightly.  
"Ah got snack detail!" Kevin said walking into the kitchen.  
"I call middle seat!" Alice said.  
"No way that seat is Van Helsing's." Libby said.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"YES! He's the guest from the past."  
"Grrr."  
  
"That's better wolfie." Libby patted Alice on the head. "Oh Van Helsing! I saved a seat for you!"  
Libby led the trio into the room and gave Van Helsing the middle seat with Anna next to him and Carl, who refused a seat on the couch, took to the recliner.  
"Your in charge of these guys comfort since you got them the middle seat. I'm gonna go help Kevin with the snacks." Alice said and stalked into the kitchen.  
Kate and James where lugging in cans of soda to quench there ever lasting thirst for caffeine.  
Van Helsing had stepped out side just as Kate turned around and she bumped into him causing the cans to drop and land on the stone and unfortunately her foot.  
"GAH!" Kate bite into her lip as two cans rammed into her foot  
"Are you ok?" Van Helsing asked, he moved to help her but was met with a hand.  
She took in a deep breath to keep from saying some choice words. "I'm fine, just a bump no big."  
She bent down to pick up the cans and found only the two that landed on her foot. She looked at Van Helsing who held the other two cans and he wore on his face an apologetic grin.  
"Sorry."  
"Its ok no big."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot monster hunter."  
"Where are your parents?"  
"Always off on some damn, excuse the language." Kate added as Van Helsing gave her a you-shouldn't-curse-look. "Business trip to some far off place. They send me stuff all the time but it's not the same as going with them. They never let me come."  
"Why?"  
"Don't know. It's weird really. Like this one time when I was seven I over heard them talking about a mission in Ireland. For the longest time I thought they where spies. That is till I asked them and they said I miss heard and that it was a Commission in Ireland not a mission in Ireland."  
"Did you believe them?"  
"At first but deep down...I know I didn't miss hear."  
They walked into the room and took their seats. Kate tossed her two cans to Kevin and Libby.  
"There are some extra cans here." Van Helsing said  
"Those are for you Carl and Anna."  
"Ok."  
They all settled down to watch the movie. Every so often a chunk of popcorn would fly at the screen and peg Kraven or Viktor. However when Kate Beckensale came on screen Anna could help but gasp.  
"Is that the person who plays me?"  
"Yep." James replied.  
"But she looks nothing like me."  
"Drastic change in wardrobe and looks."  
"Wow."  
When the ending came where Selene (SP?) killed Viktor a few cheers erupted and Anna was smiling widely.  
"How'd you like the movie guys?" Alice asked seeing the smile on Anna's face.  
"I loved it! Does Ms. Beckensale always portray this sort of movie?" Anna said.  
"As far as my knowledge goes...yes." Libby said.  
"Van Helsing?" Kevin looked to him.  
"I thought it was entertaining....although they got the werewolves all wrong."  
Kate laughed into her soda.  
"What about you Carl?" Alice said. Silence was her reply. "Carl?"  
"Where's Carl at?" Anna said.  
A shivering form was hidden behind the couch.  
"Are the monsters gone?" Came Carl's reply.  
"Yes they are gone...what'd you think of the movie?" Kate said looking down at the positively terrified friar.  
"It was terrifying! Absolutely terrifying!" He squeaked out, his voice high and full of fear.  
"Better not show him Dawn of the Dead then." Libby said  
A thump came from the back of the couch. Carl had fainted.  
Upon Carl's reawakening the group had decided to do a little vampire hunting, they knew that Dracula would return to the spot where he had faced Van Helsing the previous night to look for the hourglass.  
"What do we do if we find him?" Kate asked, munching on what was left of the popcorn.  
"Anna Carl and I will send him back with us." Van Helsing said.  
"No way you can't!" Libby said.  
"It's to dangerous to take you back with us." Anna said looking at the girl sternly.  
"So? Y'all gonna need all the help you can get in facing that winged menace." Kevin said.  
"Besides it's not like we haven't shot a gun or crossbow before. Or handled a sword." James said.  
"Yeah we can watch our backs." Kate said, looking at the trio.  
"Fine. You can come. But only on one condition. You do as I, Anna or Carl say so. Is that clear." Van Helsing said in an I'm-not-kidding kind of tone.  
"You say jump." James said  
"We say how high!" Libby said.  
Van Helsing and company hid in the bushes of the park, waiting for Dracula to come out. Night had fallen over and hour ago, surely he would be here. They where crouched and hidden away behind bushes and rocks. Soon the sound of wings could be heard. Faint at first but growing louder and headed in this direction. A large grayish bat flew overhead and landed right on the rocks, directly over the hourglass's previous resting place. Van Helsing signaled for them to stay where they where until Dracula was most vulnerable, when that time would come...they might be here all night. Dracula took his human form and peered into the darkness. He dropped down from the rocks and turned his back to the group. The sound of Van Helsing's crossbow broke through the night's deafening silence! Arrows flew into the Count's body, they seared his flesh as they where covered in holy water. Dracula hissed and snapped around to face Van Helsing, Anna and Carl.  
"We meet again. Where are your little helpers Gabriel?" Dracula said, clearly ever pissed off.  
"What helpers?" Van Helsing said keeping steady eye contact with the vampire.  
"Those little brats!" Dracula spat, apparently still mad about the Huggame trick.  
"Don't know what you're talking about." Van Helsing said and leaned over to Anna and Carl. "Poor Vampire. Must be getting senile..." They all smirked.  
"I HEARD THAT!!" Dracula yelled, making a few night birds clear out of the area. "I can assure you. I am not senile." He said in a very dangerous tone.  
Suddenly a bright green light flashed and enveloped them all. James had activated the hourglass via one of the sapphire eyes on the snake. They had been hurled Through the Ages to Van Helsing's time. 


	7. Separated

Chapter 7-  
  
A/N: I finally figured out the spacing system if you noticed from my last chapter Is proud' and I forgot to put this up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing.  
  
Van Helsing and Company-  
  
Van Helsing and company landed hard in some sort of stone. Each person was knocked out. The first to rise was Libby.  
"Urrrrrrgh.... Where in time am I?" She looked around and gasped! Libby sat just out side of the church in Vatican City. "Oh. My. God!" She then twisted around to find everyone there, well almost everyone. Kate, James, Anna and Dracula where absent from the group. "Guys wake up we have a situation here!!!"  
  
Kate and James-  
  
Kate sat up and held her side; it throbbed with a dull pain. She looked around to see James, unconscious. She gazed around, they where in a forest of some kind.  
"Oooooooh man. Where are we? And where the hell are the others." She said quietly. James began to stir. He winced and sat up.  
"Wha happened?" He said looking around.  
"We got separated from the rest and we have to find them." She carefully got up, with the assistance of a nearby tree. "Come on, I think we are in Transylvania." She began to walk off into the forest. James scrambled up and followed.  
"If where not?" James said upon catching up to her.  
"We find how close we are to Rome."  
"Why there?"  
"Vatican City."  
"That's in Rome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Van Helsing and Company-  
  
"Forgive me father for I have sinned." Van Helsing said, barely able to make the sign of the cross due to the fact that five people where squeezed into the confessional. The door slid open to revel Cardinal Jinett.  
"Welcome" He stopped mid sentence when he saw the crowed box. "Who are they Van Helsing."  
"When you sent us to recover the hourglass we ran into Dracula and where transported to the 21st century. By we I mean Anna, Carl, Dracula and I. Theses children where" He was cut off by Alice.  
"Where Teenagers not Children."  
Cardinal Jinett looked sharply at Alice before Van Helsing continued.  
"In the area being threatened by Dracula. He got away to somewhere in their world. These teens gave Anna, Carl and I a place to stay. We came back and they came along to help. Only some of our group is missing." Van Helsing stated.  
"Who and how many?" The Cardinal said.  
"Anna, Kate and James." Van Helsing said.  
"Where is Dracula?" Jinett said.  
"Not here and hopefully not with Anna, Kate or James." Libby said.  
The wall slid open to revel a staircase.  
"Come on then."  
The group descended the stairs and came to a large lab, with many monks and bustling around making weapons.  
"I guess its back to Transylvania." Kevin said looking around.  
"Well duh!" Alice said before stopping.  
Cardinal Jinett had handed Van Helsing a sack.  
"Your restock of weapons. You know what to do." He said before walking off.  
"So are we going by land or sea?" Libby inquired.  
"Sea, it's the quickest way." Van Helsing said.  
  
Kate and James-  
  
The duo had been, for the last three hours battling their way through the thick Transylvanian woods.  
"I think where lost, Kate." James said, a hint of fear in his voice.  
"Of course where lost." Kate replied monotoned.  
"Wha?!"  
"Where in another time period."  
"That's not very reassuring! You're supposed to be the reassuring ever confident one."  
Kate sighed and shoulder rammed through a thick group of branches. James followed. They stopped and where in a clearing. A very large tree was set in the middle of the clearing. Nothing moved, no sound could be heard.  
"Kate...I don't like this...."  
"Me either Jimmy."  
At that moment a low rumbling growl could be heard from exactly behind the two.  
"Jimmy please tell me that was your stomach!"  
"No...."  
They looked behind them to see a hulking, brown furred werewolf!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They took off like a shot through the clearing.  
  
Van Helsing and Company-  
  
The group had arrived at the docks in Rome and boarded a boat that would take them to Transylvania. The boat was called Angelic Devil. Riggings and sails where strung out and they where just pulling out of the docks and into open sea. A man with tanned and weathered skin, most likely from years at sea stepped up to them.  
"Welcome aboard!" He said with a growling voice. "I'm Captain Aberline." He turned to Van Helsing and Carl. "You two don't mind sharin a room with another passenger do ye?" He turned and motioned for us to follow him below decks.  
"No." Van Helsing answered.  
"Not at all." Carl said.  
The five went below decks and followed the Captain until he stopped.  
"Here be the Ladies room." He opened up a door to revel a nice sized room with two beds and a mirror along with a washbasin filled with water. Libby and Alice walked in and the others moved on. A little ways down the hall they stopped.  
"And here be your room. Just hallor if ye need anythin and I'll send someone." The Captain opened the door and moved off.  
The room was small and had a three bunk bed with a single dirty mirror. They walked inside. Carl was about to put his things on one of the bunks when a voice with a slight British accent called out.  
"The middle bunk is mine. You're welcome to the others though."  
Van Helsing and Carl turned to see a teen of about 15. He had a deep tan that made his sharp crystal blue eyes stand out strongly. He stood at about 5'6", his hair was blond and pulled back. He wore a deep forest green over shirt with a white shirt under that, he had on black pants that where similar to Van Helsing's and brown leather boots. One of his ears had a gold ring in it. Leather gauntlets with a blood red jewel in the middle. A brown leather belt was around his waist and a dagger hung there. A strip of some material was a crossed his broad chest.  
He held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Kyle Dragon."  
Van Helsing shook the boy's hand "I'm Van Helsing and this is Carl."  
"Hello." Carl said.  
"So where are you two headed?" Kyle said sitting on the middle bunk.  
"Transylvania." Van Helsing said. "Shouldn't someone such as your self be with their family." He added.  
"Usually, but not me. I prefer to distance myself from that circus of a family." Kyle said.  
"Mr. Dragon do you realize what your name means in Transylvanian?" Carl said rather meekly.  
"No. Just call me Kyle." He replied.  
"It means Dracula."  
  
Anna-  
  
Anna awoke to find herself deep in a forest. Her head pulsed slightly from the rough landing. She pushed herself up into a standing position and looked around. No one was in sight.  
"Gabriel? Carl? Libby? Alice? Hello! Anybody?" She shouted thinking that maybe they had gotten up. Silence was her reply and at this moment only companion. She began to walk into the thick forest. She pushed her way though the branches. Foot by foot, yard by yard she made her way to who knows where. The branches began to grow thicker and thicker until barely any light shown. Anna bumped into a particularly thick bunch of branches. From the other side she could hear screams of fear. Anna rammed the branches and they fell in ward reveling Kate and James in the middle of a clearing up in a tree with a hulking brown furred werewolf jumping at them. It was snarling and growling.  
"KIDS!" Anna shouted and whipped out her pistol, which always had silver bullets in it.  
The two looked at Anna and began screaming for her to shoot!  
"Shoot the bloody werewolf!!!" Kate screamed as she climbed higher up.  
"Hurry!" James screamed. At that moment the branch that he was on gave way sending him tumbling to onto the werewolf.  
  
Van Helsing and Company-  
  
Kyle looked blankly at the friar.  
"Huh?"  
"Your last name. It means Dracula." Van Helsing said darkly as he reached into his coat. As fast as lighting he whipped out a silver stake and thrust it at Kyle. The boy ducked and barreled out of the room.  
"Ahhhhh!! Maniac! I got a room with a maniac!!" He shouted as he barreled down the hall.  
At that very moment the door to the girl's room was flung open and Kyle smashed head long into it and fell to the floor with a deafening thud.  
  
"Oh my god! Is he ok?!" She said loudly as Van Helsing skidded to a halt.  
"Libby get away from that Vampire!" He said. By this time Alice had came out and was gaping at Van Helsing.  
"Are you thick! He's no Vamp!" She said rather annoyed. "I thought you where a monster hunter?"  
"But his last name is Dracula." Van Helsing said pulling out a bottle of holy water.  
"Actually it Dragon." Carl said meekly. "Dracula is only the name's Transylvanian translation."  
Libby snatched the bottle from Van Helsing and glared at him. "Did it ever occur to you that he is waaay to tan to be a vampire?!" She said angrily. "Carl. Why did you say that any who?"  
"I-I was just trying to make friendly conversation." He said just above a whisper. "I didn't know Van Helsing would try and stake him."  
Alice looked stunned "You tried to stake an innocent man. Boy you are sooo messed up."  
Van Helsing glared "Lets just get him someplace."  
"Our room should do nicely." Libby said as Van Helsing grabbed the boy under the shoulders and Alice grabbed his feet and they took him into the girl's room.  
  
Anna and Company-  
  
James landed hard forcing the werewolf into the ground. He scrambled up and barreled toward Anna, now with the werewolf on his heals. A shot rang out and the werewolf howled in pain in mid air and landed upon James.  
"AH!" He yelped.  
The wolf shuttered back into its human form. James leapt out from underneath the body and looked at a young man. The young man looked up at Anna.  
"P-please f-f-forgive me.... Angel." He moved no more.  
  
Van Helsing and Company-  
  
Sometime later Kyle awoke to see Libby standing over him.  
"Am I in heaven?" He said. Libby leaned back and blushed deeply at being called an angel.  
"No your still earth bound. Um you ran into the door and got knocked out." Alice said.  
"Then who is this lovely angel before me?" Kyle said gesturing to Libby, who if possible blushed even more.  
"I'm Libby." She said.  
Kyle climbed out of the bed and gave a regal bow "And I am Kyle Dragon." He said. "Who might the rest of you be?"  
"I'm Alice."  
"I'm Kevin."  
"Hello to you all." Kyle said then he spotted Van Helsing and he grew white then his eyes took on a darkness that couldn't have been human.  
"Why did you try to drive a stake through me?" He said.  
"I thought you where a Vampire." Van Helsing said his eyes to the floor. "Sorry."  
"I'm not. And it would be a problem if I was." Kyle replied.  
"Whys that?" Kevin said.  
"I hunt things of that nature."  
"Oh."  
Kyle made to go to the door. "I will rest in my own quarters." He replied and swept down the hall to the men's room.  
Libby looked after him and turned back to the rest, who where staring at her.  
  
Anna and Company- (A/N: Just for the sake of things I'm going to speed it up a few days)  
  
The three sat in the Valerious manor's kitchen. They had walked into Anna's hometown almost a week ago. So far no Vampire sightings have been reported, meaning Dracula was no wear in the area. All they had to do was wait for Van Helsing and the others to arrive. James was having the time of his life in the library. Anna and Kate seemed to be hitting it off. Currently they where in the courtyard practicing.  
"How do you know they will come here?" Kate said while absent- mindedly swishing the sword in the cool air.  
"I don't know....I just have this feeling that they will be here." Anna replied  
"I get those sometimes to."  
"About what?"  
"Almost everything, mostly about school though."  
"You must have some connection with the place."  
Kate threw the sword up very high.  
"Yeah right. The only connection I have with that place is the Arts wing."  
Kate caught the sword and parried an invisible opponent.  
"What type of arts?"  
"Any and most of them. You know like the classics and Drama."  
"Do you do any Drama."  
"Sometimes when something catches my eye. Do you do anything like that?"  
  
"I used to draw and paint when I was a child....but I stopped."  
"Why."  
"My mother was taken by Dracula."  
Kate was silent for a few seconds then set her sword down and joined Anna.  
"I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories."  
"Its ok...."  
Kate shifted uncomfortably as Anna stared at the ground with a sad look in her eyes.  
"Can you teach me how to swing a mace?"  
Anna looked up and at the girl in front of her.  
"I have a better idea."  
"What?"  
"I'm going to teach you how to ride a horse."  
Kate smiled.  
"Awesome!"  
The two made there way to the stables. As they entered several horses whinnied and neighed.  
"Wow they are beautiful."  
"Yes...they are."  
A large bluish black horse caught Kate's eye.  
"Whose this stunning horse?"  
"He was my brother's. His name is Raven."  
Kate was at the stall of the eye-catching horse.  
"May I ride him?"  
"He hasn't let anyone but my brother touch him, but if you can touch him you are welcome to." Anna moved off to ready another horse.  
Raven whinnied and shook his main. Looking at the girl before him. Kate whispered to the horse soothingly.  
"Hey there, I'm not going to harm you. Your such a captivating horse." Raven took one hesitant step toward her and stopped.  
"Raven, come on. I know you only let Valken ride you but give me a chance? I'm a nice person just like him."  
The horse took a few more steps and nuzzled Kate in her ear making her laugh. Anna turned and a smile lit up her face.  
"He likes you. He must see something of my brother in you." Anna moved over and unlocked the stall and Raven moved out. Kate stroked the horses nose smiling.  
"What do you think he sees in me that's like Valken?"  
"I don't know."  
Anna showed Kate how to get the horse ready for riding and how to mount it properly. Once they where out of the stables Anna showed her how to ride.  
"This is kinda easy." Kate scratched Raven behind the ears.  
"You think? Why don't we try galloping then?"  
Anna took off on her walnut colored horse and Kate followed closely behind. 


	8. Close calls, Dracula’s local and Reunion...

A/N: Just thought I should put this up. Kyle Dragon is based on a real person. A good friend of mine and a fellow writer, well not on here but on other places.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing.  
  
Chapter 8- Close calls, Dracula's local and Reunions  
  
Van Helsing and Company-  
  
The Angelic Devil slowly floated to a stop in the Transylvanian docks. The sun shone down upon the water making it shine. Not a cloud in the sky. A light cool breeze played around the bustling docks. Below decks the others where making ready to leave the ship and continue on horseback.  
"Please Mr. Van Helsing. Can I accompany you and the others?" Kyle said, having already packed his few belongings into a sack.  
"No." Van Helsing said sternly.  
"Why? Are you not going to fight Dracula?"  
"Just no. And yes we are."  
"You will need every ounce of help that comes your way."  
"I've dealt with him before."  
"That maybe but this time he might not be killed so easily."  
"Who said it was easy?"  
  
"A stake through the heart. Holy water on the ashes. Cross in the face! This time might be different. This time he might be able to withstand those things."  
"He was able to last time."  
"What?!"  
"The last time I fought him he could resist those things."  
"How on earth did you defeat him then!"  
"It took a werewolf to kill him."  
"Interesting. But obviously it didn't work because he's back!"  
"That's where I come in."  
"But he might not be killed by a werewolf this time! You must allow me to come along."  
"No."  
"I will be no burden. I have plenty of gold, I will pay for my own horse and lodging. I am skilled with a sword and can fire 60 arrows a minuet. I will be no trouble."  
Van Helsing sighed and looked up. At that moment Libby walked in and smiled at Kyle, the latter smiling back.  
"What do you say? Can I come?"  
"Kyle you're coming with?" Libby asked.  
"Of course. I must assist you in your task of defeating that winged menace, Dracula."  
"He's not coming."  
"What do you mean Helsing?"  
  
"He's just not coming."  
"Please. Allow me to come. I will obey your every word." Kyle said.  
"Yeah let him come Helsing, I'll look after him." Libby smiled.  
"Fine. You can come. But stick to your "I wills." Van Helsing said heaving a great sigh.  
"Thank you, I promise."  
"YAY!"  
Kyle turned to Libby.  
"Do you wish for some help packing?"  
"No I'm already packed."  
"Accompany me above deck?"  
"Sure."  
The two left the men's quarters and proceeded above deck. Carl came in after they left with a smile on his face.  
"I heard the good news. Young Kyle is to come with us." He said cheerfully.  
Van Helsing sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah. Great news."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Another person to look out for."  
"He seems to like Libby a lot."  
"Does he? I haven't noticed."  
"You'd have to be blind not to notice."  
Van Helsing rolled his eyes.  
"Carl."  
With that he walked above deck leaving Carl slightly confused.  
Later above deck everyone had their things ready. They trooped off the ship and onto the docks.  
"You know how to ride?" Van Helsing asked.  
"Yes." Kevin answered.  
"What about the rest of you." They shook their heads no.  
"You kids stay with Carl...I'll go get some horses. Kyle follow me." Van Helsing said with an annoyed tone.  
"Where TEENS NOT KIDS!!!" Alice called after them.  
Van Helsing and Kyle walked to the town's stables to pick out horses. Kyle walked in and went to the stable of a big sleek black stallion, while Van Helsing picked out three other horses. They payed the keeper and returned to the group.  
"Where going to have to ride in pairs." Van Helsing said.  
The group made their way through the small port town to a rough forest trail, everyone paired up and headed toward the towering Carpathians.  
  
A/N: Yet again I am speeding time up just for the sake of things.  
  
Anna and Company-  
  
James and Kate sat in the library, both were reading. Kate suddenly sat up.  
"I think I hear someone downstairs." James looked up and strained his  
ears. "Dracula?" He said. "Don't know." "I'm coming with in case it is bats for brains." "Then lets go."  
The duo slipped out of the library and down the steps, they stopped behind a suit of armor. A shadow slowly appeared on the wall and got bigger and bigger.  
"Ok. On three." Kate whispered.  
"Right. One." James replied gripping his weapon tightly.  
"Two."  
"Three!"  
The jumped out with a battle cry and weapons raised to face their unknown opponent.  
"AH!" Their "unknown opponent" turned out to be Anna.  
"Anna!" Kate yelped as she stopped her sword in mid air.  
"EEP! We thought you where Dracula!" James said still holding a thick book over his head.  
"Well I'm not. I got some supplies for when the others get here." Anna said looking oddly at James and his book.  
"Jimmy...." Kate said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Nice book." Kate then ran to catch up with Anna.  
Anna and Kate where to be found in the armory once again.  
"What's on the list for today?" Kate said, still fascinated at the sheer quantity of the weapons in that single room.  
"Today we are going to do Archery." Anna replied picking up a long bow.  
"Sweet!!" Kate ran over and picked out the biggest crossbow in the place. A broad smile on her face.  
Anna frowned and rolled her eyes before taking the crossbow away.  
"Why don't we leave that one for later?"  
"Darn....can I use that one?" Kate said pointing to a long bow.  
"Sure." Anna handed it to her and they proceeded to the courtyard.  
  
Van Helsing and Company-  
  
Days had past since the Helsing crew had left the Angelic Devil. They where now deep into the depths of the black and untamed Carpathian Mountains. Still no sign what so ever of their Vampiric foe. This confounded Van Helsing to no ends and set his senses on high alert.  
"Are we there yet?" Came Carl's voice from behind Van Helsing.  
"No."  
"How long."  
"Same as it was five minuets ago." Van Helsing growled starting to get rather annoyed.  
"How are you doing back there, love?" Kyle said. Did I mention those two have gotten rather close.  
"I'm doing wonderful." She said, with an almost dreamy tone in her voice as she gave his waist a quick squeeze.  
"Flirt." Alice said riding past her. This caused Libby to glare at Alice's back.  
"Jealous." Libby thought.  
Carl leaned over to Alice and Kevin.  
"Isn't young love just soooo." He sighed and smiled. "Isn't it sweet?"  
Kevin and Alice along with Van Helsing looked at Carl and smirked back fits of laughter.  
"So Van Helsing. We haven't ran inta Dracula or any of his cronies yet, ya think that's a good sign?" Kevin said riding up next to him.  
"Psssit!! Don't jinx it!" Alice said annoyed.  
"It means he could be anywhere." Van Helsing said  
  
Dracula-  
  
It had been some time since I had awoken on the floor of that run down tavern. I was some how thrown into France. I am however back inside my own Castle. I have spent the nights as I am accustomed to now a days, alone and plotting. At that moment a thick mist floated through the window. This broke me from my thoughts. The mist took the form of a tall thuggish creature with think blue skin and dull silver wings that where speckled with red. It's eyes where a blazing yellow. A long thick spiked tail trailed a crossed the floor.  
"What have you found, Arsitoph." Dracula said his back to him.  
The creature bowed low.  
"You shall be pleased with my work." Arsitoph said in a surprisingly sophisticated tone.  
"That shall depend on what you have brought me. And change your form, my patience wears thin."  
"Yes, master."  
The shape shifter burst once more into the mist and this time took the form of a wolf on two legs, much like a werewolf only more human then wolf. The same dull silver applied to its fur. Its ear where the color of its skin before hand and the eyes where a blazing yellow.  
"I have found that our enemy is separated but as we speak moving closer and closer together. Van Helsing and some of the younger ones and that annoying friar seemed to have picked up a little stray."  
"Who might this stray be?"  
"A boy of 15, he goes by the name Kyle Dragon."  
I suddenly let out a hearty laugh.  
"Dragon. Dracula."  
"Master?"  
"Dracula is the Transylvanian translation for Dragon. I must see this...boy. What else have you found?"  
"I have found that this boy...he does not seem human...he seems to have an air about him that makes him....different. Also Anna and the rest of the young ones are practically sitting ducks, master. They are just sitting around waiting for the others to arrive."  
"Perfect. Pay a visit to the boy....bring him to me, kill anyone who gets in your way."  
"Yes master. I will not fail you."  
Arsitoph took the mist form once more and sped out the window.  
I watched after him then turned and swept down the hall, I must go prepare for our guest.  
  
Anna and Company-  
  
The beat of hoofs thundered down a path. Three sets of hoofs belonging to three different horses and their riders. Anna, James and Kate pounded down the path at top speed, as if a werewolf was on their heels.  
"Why are we doing this again?!" James shouted over the thunderous pounding of the hoofs.  
"We are going to meet up with Helsing and the others!" Kate yelled equally loud.  
They pounded off down the forest path. Kate leaned in toward Raven.  
"Hey there, could you give me a slight clue about what you saw in me that reminded you of Valken? Please?"  
He only snorted in response.  
"Guess I'll have to figure it out on my own then." Kate thought.  
  
Van Helsing and Company-  
The group of four Transylvanian horses pounded through the forest at top speed. Their goal was the Valerious Manor. Little did they know that the two group would collide very soon. The sound of their horse's hoofs seemed to echoing now...well almost all of them. This alerted Van Helsing and Kyle, the latter riding up to the front of the group.  
"Van Helsing! You hear what I hear?" Kyle shouted.  
"Yes. Echoing hoofs."  
"And extra ones."  
Van Helsing perked up his ears.  
"Yes...how did you hear them?"  
"Iv got good ears."  
Kyle's hand moved to the side of the sleek black horse and pulled up his bow and quiver. Van Helsing brought up his crossbow. Both nodded in a silent agreement and rode ahead.  
"Libby hold on tight. There are some echoing hoofs and extras that must be seen to." Kyle said with a serious tone in his voice. Libby nodded and gripped Kyle's waist. They urged their horses on and as they rounded the bend they brought there weapons up and aimed.  
  
Normal P.O.V-  
  
The two groups converged on one another, both not knowing what they will find beyond that bend. Both racing to get to one another before the forces of darkness can envelope the land. Both heading straight for a head on collision.  
Anna and Company thundered around the bend at the exact same moment Van Helsing and Company did. They skidded to a stop with shouts of alarm and surprise.  
"What on earth?!" James yelped as he steered his horse from a collision with Kevin's horse.  
"WHOA!!!" Kevin yelled as his horse stopped only feet from Kyle and Libby.  
The dust settled and Anna and Van Helsing where in the middle of the near horse crash. All looked stunned to see one another, but nonetheless relived that they weren't tossed into a different year.  
"I thought you where at the Manor." Van Helsing said.  
"We thought we'd meet you on the way." Anna said.  
"Hey who's your new....."friend" Libby?" Kate asked with a smirk on her face upon seeing her clinging to Kyle.  
She broke off and both turned very red. Kyle led his horse over to Kate.  
"I am Kyle Dragon." He said giving as much of a bow as he could on a horse.  
"Dragon....are you aware of what that means in Transylvanian?"  
"YES! He is! And he almost got a stake in the heart for it to!" Libby said rather annoyed. 


	9. Shove off bat breath! I'm not in the moo...

Chapter 9- Shove off bat breath I'm not in the mood!  
  
Sometime down the trail, the village was just coming into view, everything seemed eerily quite. The only sound that could be heard was the pounding of the horse's hoofs on the forest trail. The horses suddenly stopped, skidded to a halt nearly throwing Carl, but Kate and Van Helsing grabbed his robes and pulled him back onto his walnut brown mare.  
"Why'd we stop?" Kevin said nudging his horse to move, it stayed put as if it was fused to the ground.  
"Don't know." Van Helsing said, he to tried to move the horse but received similar results.  
"It feels like I'm in that clearing all over again...." James said looking franticly around.  
"No doubt." Kate said straining her ears for anything out of place, which seemed pointless since everything seemed out of place considering where they where.  
"What clearing?" Van Helsing asked, too, listening for anything odd.  
"We ran into a werewolf and the clearing felt like this right now...no sounds...thick air." James replied. Van Helsing shot an alarmed looked toward the two as he reached for his crossbow. "Don't worry Anna saved our bums." James added.  
Kyle reached into another quiver at the side of his horse and pulled out a raven feathered arrow with a silver tip. The absolute quite of the forest was broken by the sound of breaking branches! A humongous dull silver werewolf burst out of the thick and tangled branches, throwing splinters in every direction. It landed and snarled at the group, bearing it large yellowish teeth.  
"HOLY FISH PASTE!!!" James cried out. His horse reared up and bucked him off before speeding pasted the other panicking horses. Most of the teens where bucked, save Kevin, Libby, Kyle and Kate. "Raven. Don't be scared. Ok? Nothing to worry about. It's not gonna hur- WAAAHH!" Kate was violently bucked from her stead. She landed oddly. The rest were desperately trying to get them under control. With little success they, too where bucked. Anna and Van Helsing soon found themselves on the ground. The sound of a crossbow mixed with a normal bow sounded off as arrow after arrow flew through the air and buried themselves into the body of the werewolf. It howled and thrashed in pain.  
One massive paw came swinging through the air toward Libby and James. Their screams filled the air only just below that of the flailing wolf. The next instant they where flying through the air and skidding over the rocky and stick covered ground. A smaller form, compared to the werewolf's, could be seen right in the path of its next blow. Van Helsing continued hammering away with his crossbow, Anna now on her feet shot, silver bullet after silver bullet into the hide of the great beast. Both hoping the same, that they could kill the wolf before it struck. The twang of a string bow seemed to echo out and above the other noises. The massive paw connected with the form and flung it aside. The form whizzed through the air and threw branches.  
The werewolf finally collapsed into a bloody heap, it's breathing labored, a single raven feather tipped arrow was sticking out of its heart, slightly broken. Slowly it melted down into mere ash and was swept away with the wind.  
"What. The. HELL! WAS THAT THING?!!??!!" James screamed, a hand over his heart.  
"Werewolf." Alice answered from behind a log.  
"No. That was no werewolf. This was something else." Van Helsing said as he looked at the pile of arrows and silver bullets on the ground.  
"What could it be?" Anna asked looking around to see if everyone was fine.  
"Forget what that thing was!! Kyle risked his neck to save James and me! We have to find him!" Libby said as she ran off into the woods following the trail of broken branches.  
"No! Libby wait! There could be more a those monsters!" Kevin called after her, taking off into the woods. The remainder of the teens looked at one another before following. Van Helsing, scooped up Kate who seemed to have been knocked senseless and took off with Anna following, both trying to stop them in case of danger.  
Out of the brush stepped a broken and bloodied Arsitoph. He pulled a left over arrow from his body and dropped it. He limped over to the place were he had fought only minuets ago. Even as he looked around his wounds fused together and soon where mere scars. He fixed his gaze upon the hole in the branches near his own. Shaking his head slightly.  
"Master will not be pleased. Not in the least." With that sentence barely out of his mouth he changed into mist let the wind carry him toward the others.  
"Libby! Stop! Halt! Cease and desist!!" Kevin yelled after his long time friend. The girl slid to a stop, causing Kevin to nearly slam into her.  
"Oh. My. God......" Libby trailed off looking down at a broken, bloodied and heroic boy. Kevin looked, stunned, at Kyle. The others stopped and soon Van Helsing and Anna arrived. Kyle lay there unconscious, blood trickled from a rather long splinter that was wedged in his upper arm. He was in a funny position and had a large branch squarely on top of his legs, pinning him to the ground.  
"We have to help him!" James suddenly yelped breaking his eyes away from the sight of his rescuer lying in broken shards and bruised flesh. He bent over and tried to move the heavy branch from the boy's legs. The boy he hardly knew, Kyle had hardly know him. Yet he risked his life to save them. He heaved and noticed the log suddenly got lighter. Van Helsing had taken up another end of the branch and lifted it out with little effort. Anna, along with the help of the others, carefully picked him up. They cradled his head and kept the neck straight. Van Helsing once again scooped Kate up and the solemn group began the long walk to the Valerious Manor.  
Back at the Valerious Manor, Carl was taking a look at Kyle. Kate had woken up along the way and was filled in about what happened. At present everyone, save Libby and Kate who where in the next room, was gathered in the library awaiting Carl's diagnosis.  
"What about the horses?" Kate asked a look of concern touched her eyes. "Have they been found?" Alice walked into the room.  
"No.....They haven't." Libby said watching her friend.  
"What about Raven? He hasn't come back yet. What if that thing got him.....UGH!" Kate now began to pace.  
"Kate who's Raven?" Alice said raising an eyebrow.  
"Not a guy, you. He's a horse, the most wonderful horse ever. He's so smart and is the color of a raven. He belonged to Valken and he didn't let anyone touch him except Valken and I." Kate finished and started to pace once more.  
"I'm gonna go see if Carls done yet." Alice walked out of the room  
"Grrr! Who cares about some horse! Kyle risked his life to save Jimmy and me!! I didn't see that dumb horse save anyone! All I saw it do was buck you off and run away with the rest!!" Libby yelled. That had done it. Kate stopped her pacing and faced Libby, a look of pure rage in her eyes.  
"DUMB HORSE???!!!! RAVEN IS NOT SOME COMMON HORSE!!! HE SAW ENOUGH OF VALKEN IN ME TO ALLOW ME TO RIDE HIM!! HE UNDERSTANDS IT WHEN I SPEAK!! HE IS A INCREIDABLY INTELIGENT BEING, LIBBY!!! NOT SOME BLOODY DUMB HORSE!!!!" Kate roared clenching her fists together and squeezing. "HE ONLY RAN OFF BECAUSE HE WAS SCARED!!! KYLE WENT AND DID A DUMBASS THING!! HE STAYED THERE WHEN HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN OUT OF THE WAY!!! HE HAD TO BE ALL HEROIC AND SHOOT IT THEN GET BLOWN THROUGH A TREE!!"  
Libby now matched the look of rage that was in Kate's eyes.  
"DUMBASS THING?!!! KYLE DID NOT DO A DUMBASS THING!!! HE TOOK THE OPERTUNE MOMENT AND SHOT THAT MONSTER THROUGH THE HEART!! HE KILLED IT!! IN MY BOOK WHAT KYLE DID IS THE BRAVEST THING ANY PERSON COULD DO!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT HIM!!! HE'S IN THERE PROBABLY ON HIS DEATH BED!! AND WHERE IS THIS HORSE?! STILL RUNNING SCARED!!"  
"Your over reacting!! Kyle probably just got knocked out!!! He's not on his deathbed!!! And another thing!! Raven is smart enough to know when he's out of danger!! SO SHOVE OFF!!" Kate stormed out of the room and stiff armed Van Helsing as she made for the practice arena. Libby let out a furious scream and turned her back on the doorway.  
"What was that about?" Alice asked confused and staring after Kate. "They where fine when I left them."  
"Sounded like a fight....." Kevin said looking at Libby who's back was still to the doorway. "Musta been big. Those two never fight."  
Van Helsing has disappeared someplace while Anna was in the room approaching Libby with extreme caution.  
Outside in the arena Kate was taking out her fury a punching bag and some wooden sword dummies. She pounded her fists into the bag and spun around to kick the wooden dummy before placing a dagger square in its heart. She then rammed the dagger with a kick, it stopped only when the hilt was cracked.  
"My, my, such rage for someone so small." Came a dark, heavily accented voice from behind her. Kate spun around to see Dracula standing on top of one of the dummies.  
"Shove off, worm chow! I'm not in the mood." Kate spat.  
"And so disrespectful. We will have to fix that, wont we?" He said his voice growing cold.  
Kate growled loudly "What do you want?!"  
"Well, are we a wolf now?"  
"Shouldn't you be somewhere cowering?" Kate's fists clenched and unclenched.  
Dracula bristled at this remark but remained cool. "You, I want you."  
  
"Go to hell." Kate was starting to loose her temper. She could feel the rage build up inside her. His stupid gentleman act was starting to piss her off.  
"I already have." Dracula's patients were beginning to wear thin.  
"Then tell Hades I said hi!!" At that moment she spun around and delivered a bone crunching punch to the vampire's gut! She then took off toward the doorway. Much to her dismay she slammed right back into the Vampire upon getting close to the door. He grabbed Kate only to receive a hard blow to the ribs.  
"Aren't we a fighter?" He glared. "Her rage and fury is perfect." Dracula thought.  
"You want me? You'll have to knock me out first bat breath!" She bolted only to run into him again.  
"That can be arranged." As fast as lighting he shot out and grasped her shoulder and applied pressure. She went limp and her caught her just as Van Helsing was rounding the corner.  
"Dracula!" He shouted out.  
"I would love to stay and chat but I must be off, these lovely clouds wont stay for long."  
"Put her down!"  
"Good bye Gabriel." Van Helsing raced for the vampire and lunged but was to late. Dracula transformed and took off.  
"Damn it!" Van Helsing swore. 


	10. BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!

A/N: Ok for the last chapter I took the opportune moment line from Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean which I do not own....TT. Now that is out of the way. I have decided to at least finish this story instead of Xing it. Also a note on the pronunciation of Arsitoph. The Ar is like the Ar in Are. The Si is like the Si in Sit. The To sounds like Ta. And the Ph is an F. So it is Ar-Si-Ta-F, Arsitoph. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Chapter 10-  
  
Anna's P.O.V-  
  
I approached Libby with much caution. Even from the back I could tell that she was very tense and might snap into another tirade of anger. I assumed from her worried face and nonstop pacing before she left the library that she and this Kyle boy where very close. I reached out a hand to tap Libby's shoulder.  
"Don't touch me." Was her cold and curt reply.  
I quickly with drew my hand just as Gabriel had rushed in, looking thoroughly worried.  
"Dracula got Kate!" He said with a growling tone.  
"What?!" I said alarmed. "How did he get inside?"  
"He didn't." Gabriel said quickly patting the pockets of his jacket. "Kate was beating a punching bag senseless in the arena when he came and got away before I could get a hold of him."  
The others where not in the room, half having decided that Libby needed her space and half not wanting to be around when she blew up again. Libby remained stern and tense.  
"I'm coming with." Libby said getting up and moving to leave the room but Gabriel blocked the door.  
"No. Its to dangerous."  
"I don't care. She may think that horse is more important then the guy who saved my life but she's still my friend. Now move."  
"No. Your not coming. Stay here with Kyle."  
"Move, Van Helsing."  
"Libby, remember what you promised us before you came?" I said giving Gabriel a don't-tick-her-off-more-then-she-already-is look.  
"Yes. Obey everything you guys and Carl say. I have up to this point! This is my best friend forever where talking about here! I may be pissed at her but that's what best friends do....THEY FORGIVE EACHOTHER!!" Libby yelped out, she was still tense with anger. Only now most of it is probably aimed at Gabriel.  
"No! Its to dangerous. Don't argue, it will get you no were." He turned and left to get the rest of his things most likely, leaving Libby even more mad then the fight with Kate. I approached her and lightly touched her shoulder.  
She growled and whirled around, tears in her eyes. "What?! Come to tell me Van Helsing is right?! Come to say I have to stay behind?! I may be mad at her but I don't want her to end up vampire chow!! She's my best friend forever!!! Don't you understand!! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!!" Libby said, her voice quivering. I thought for a moment. I did understand, I know what she was going through.  
"No. All I'm going to say is pack your stuff because your going on a vampire hunt. I will talk to Gabriel." I began to turn she called me back.  
"Anna."  
"Yes, Libby?"  
"Sorry for snapping at you....I've known Kate practically all my life....I don't want to see her end up being a midnight snack for Dracula....this is kinda all my fault..."  
"Don't be silly it's not your fault."  
"Yes it is. If I hadn't insulted her horse, Raven, then we wouldn't have fought and all Dracula could do is watch while we stuck our tongues out at him from the other side of the glass." She smiled sadly at the images.  
"We will get her back, don't worry."  
"Anna?"  
"Yes?"  
"Could you help me pack?"  
"Sure."  
  
Kate's P.O.V-  
  
I snapped awake to a sound to my left and memories of what happened flooded back. My eyes flitted from side to side trying to drink in all of my surrounding in the night like darkness of the room. I could make out shapes of things but nothing very discernible. I turned toward my left and saw nothing but darkness. All at once a candle of the other side of the room erupted in flame and the others followed suite. I now saw that I was in a bedroom. A great mirror stretched out over some of the room, next to that was a closet. A chair was near a fireplace and next to that was a small desk. I was on a bed that had satiny sheets that reminded me grossly of blood. A comforter was on top of the sheets and it, too, was a reminder of blood. I shuddered at the thought.  
"You are finally awake, my child." Came a voice from the ceiling. I looked up to see none other then Dracula. He dropped down and landed next to me. I stood and moved to the chair.  
"Don't touch or come anywhere near me." I spat. Defiantly crossing my arms.  
"You mustn't be so rude to your host." He said icily, the tone sent a shiver of danger through my body; I repressed it as much as I could.  
"Host? I didn't come here of my free will!" I blinked and I could feel the vampire behind me. He rested an icy cold hand on my shoulder and I bristled.  
"I said don't touch me!!" I struck him hard and moved for the door. I tried opening it but found it to be annoyingly locked. I turned right around only to slam into Dracula.  
"We will have to fix your temper toward you new master...now wont we?" I felt my eyes go wide and ran a hand over my neck, no bite marks, what the heck was this nut talking about?  
"I don't have a master."  
"Ah but you soon will." Dracula voice and eyes grew dark and he advanced on me.  
"Uh-huh. Well once you get the silly, senile delusion that I am going to work for you out of you head you might as well go right on and crawl back to hell." I turned my back to him.  
Dracula roughly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "You WILL do as I say!" He shouted.  
I smirked. "If you can make me."  
"Oh I can and I will."  
"What ever blood breath! Talk to the hand." I stuck my hand in his face and looked away with a smug look on my face.  
Dracula shot out and grabbed my hand and gripped it hard. His fingers rested just above my veins, I could tell he could feel the blood rushing through the veins in my wrist. He smiled evilly. This was starting to get freaky.  
"You are.... so alive." He said. I could feel his vile breath on my arm. I pulled at my arm but he wasn't giving it up.  
"Let go of my me." I said with an icy tone to my voice, I glared hard at him.  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because, you're supposed to be a gentleman and they respect ladies."  
"Your not acting very lady like."  
"So?" I suddenly pushed my arm back with as much strength as I could muster. The suddenly jolt to his body forced him to drop my hand. I moved over to the other side of the room.  
He stared coldly at me, maybe I shouldn't have hit him so hard. "Perhaps you need time to.... how do people from your time period put it? Cool off Yo." He walked out of the door and I heard a slight click. I stared after him and let out a harsh, bitter laugh.  
"This is almost funny."  
  
Others-  
  
"She's my cousin! I have to go!" James's voice echoed around the library.  
"No. One person is enough." Van Helsing countered.  
"But Kate is family. You'd do the same for Carl!" James said defiantly.  
Van Helsing's shoulders slumped. "I'm already letting Libby come against my better judgment. I'm not going to risk another person."  
"Look. Do you know what it's like to know someone all your life and live less then 5 blocks away from them and then suddenly have them disappear and probably turn up again on the opposite side of things! Do you?"  
"I can't remember half my life...." Van Helsing sighed and looked James in the eye. "Alright James, you can come. But stay close to Anna or me. No one else can come! Is that clear?" He said the last part rather loud and there where some groans of disappointment from the hall.  
"Yes sir." James walked out of the library to go pack.  
In Libby's room Anna and her were just finishing the last of the packing and where about to head to the armory when a, elderly, petite servant hurried in.  
"Miss Anna! The horses have been found!" She said. They followed her out to the court yard where the horses where.  
"Wait. Were is Raven?" Anna said with concern in her voice.  
"Is he not in his stall?" The servant said.  
"No Kate befriended him and he was with us when the others ran off."  
"Oh my, I had no idea. I must meet this girl, Kate. She must be so like young Valken."  
"She was captured by Dracula." Libby said solemnly as she stroked the horse closest to her.  
"Oh dear god! May he bless her." The elderly women said as she made the sign of the cross.  
"We are going to get her back." Anna said strongly.  
"Then may god guide you." The women left.  
When the horses had been fed and stabled Van Helsing, Anna, Libby and James saddled up on two horses from the Valerious stables and headed out. All where armed with the usual methods of Vampire fighting. Plus a bow and arrows, pistols with silver bullets and swords each. They left just at noon. They would ride until dark then set up camp for the night.  
  
Arsitoph's P.O.V-  
  
I had been in formed of the girls capture by my master. My mission was the same, get the boy and trail the others. I had been excused of my failure this time because it was the first time I had failed my master. But it felt like failing my father....which was a just equivalent considering my past....  
I that nuisance, Van Helsing when I saw the boy's condition, I would wait until he could stand again before grabbing him. I wished to turn him over to Dracula in as good a condition as I could. I laughed a hollow, bitter laugh that scared me ever so slightly when I thought back to the damage I had caused. I had nearly killed him.  
I saw that they where headed toward the old abandoned Castle Frankenstein. This was as good of a place for them to die as any. My misty particles formed the werewolf from our former encounter and I crashed into the night.  
  
A/N: This seems a good place to leave off. I must give credit it Shrek for the "They forgive each other." Bit, I don't own that. 


	11. A turn for the worst

Chapter 11- A turn for the worse.  
  
Arsitoph's P.O.V-  
  
I could see them; they knew I was there. Smiling to myself at the thought of bringing Van Helsing's half dead body to my master, he would be so pleased. I saw Van Helsing with his smugness, coolness, power, weakness and mystery all wrapped up in that trench coat and capped with that hat. It made me sick, what he had done to my master, what he did to my kind, who he was. It all made me sick.  
Then there was Anna Valerious. The delicate flower covered in armor. She too, hunted my kind. She stayed at the side of the true monster, Van Helsing, when she could have been at the side of Dracula. I found it harder to harbor any lasting hate for her and perhaps it was because she didn't do the unspeakable things that Van Helsing did in past lives.  
I looked at the other two and saw that they where the ones that boy, Kyle had saved. I let out a growl, making them turn their heads toward my position. The two strangers looked absolutely petrified but held onto the last fleeting remnants of their courage. Van Helsing readied his crossbow, the same bow that took the lives of those who where like my family. I could not repress a snarl at the memories that flooded my head. As he got closer I tensed my muscles ready to pounce. Closer and closer, until he was peering into the bush; I could not have a more prefect opportunity. I lunged knocking him to the ground and I snapped at his throat. He struggled beneath me desperately trying to throw me off. I felt my teeth sink into his arm and the warm blood flow out and into my mouth. I heard the crack of the gun, smelt the gunpowder and felt the solid silver bullet push its way into my neck. Pain flooded my world and my warm pulsing, boiling, red blood hit the cool air. I howled and jumped off of him and glared, eyes now red with anger, at the young girl who held the gun with a shaky and inexperienced aim. I dug my claws into my neck, resisting the pain, and pulled the bullet out. I could feel it in my neck and feel it move up with my fingers, toward the surface.  
I bared my teeth and looked at my shining red claws and saw the bloody silver bullet. I looked the girl in the eye and I saw her fear, anger, sadness, pain and....determination. I dropped the bullet casually and turned to see Van Helsing on his feet and holding his wounded arm. I could see a fear on his face, a fear that he was once again what he hunted.  
"I believe you wanted my head, young one." I said coldly to the child.  
"Your not a werewolf. What are you?" Van Helsing said. I moved my ears toward him, then my body.  
"Very perceptive, Van Helsing, and here I thought it would take you longer, my bad."  
"What are you." He stated once more in a tone that was supposed to be serious and frightening.  
"You still haven't found your past eh? How sad. Well, I suppose I must tell you then. I am Arsitoph, shapshifter and servant of Count Vladislaus Dracula. I mustn't allow you to pass, old friend, for my master wishes only to treat his guest to a quite, peaceful stay in his castle." I finished. "I need to work on my lies....NOT!" I thought with a hidden smirk.  
"What do you know about Gabriel's past?" Anna said, her pistol at her side but ready to be used at a moments notice.  
"Enough." I said darkly. I noticed Van Helsing was in reach of my arm. Quick as lighting I struck out making the monster hunter double over and clutch his ribs with his good arm.  
The others opened fire, I felt the bullets push into my skin and my blood pour out into the open air but I ignored it. I rushed forward and grabbed the boy and turned, my jaw forming a manic smile. I could hold him in my massive paw easily. I squeezed his ribs until I heard a snap then I dropped him. He fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. I could see the stricken looks on the faces of his companions, they dared not fire for fear of hitting him. I left out a growling laugh. This was going to be easier then I thought.  
  
Kate's P.O.V-  
  
I sat on the chair in my room, still thoroughly mad at Dracula. For taking me, for laying his hand on my shoulder, for...well everything. I closed my eyes hard and rubbed my temples, willing my headache to leave. Dracula had left over three hours ago, after I had calmed down a small bit I thought back to his attempt to speak like people from my time. I had laughed at it and stored it away for ammo incase I needed to make a fool of him, which I would anyway. My thoughts wandered to Raven. Where was that smart horse? Was he safe? And the most important question was he alive? A sharp and loud knock broke my thoughts and made my head throb. The door opened and I felt a chill enter my body, Dracula was in the room.  
"What do you want?" I snapped, turning to face him.  
"If my memory serves me well, mortals need to feed at least three times a day." He said coolly.  
"Most. I however am not hungry so leave me be." My stomach let out loud growl in protest to my statement. Dracula smirked and held out his arm.  
"I shall accompany you, child."  
"I can walk myself." I paused and looked him hard in the eye. "I don't need your help." I walked over to the door and pushed it open and walked out. I felt Dracula next to me as I walked.  
"You do not know the way, allow me to show you."  
"Fine. But I'm not holding your arm."  
"As you wish."  
We walked for what seemed like an eternity until we arrived at a large hall. There was a large and long wooden table with a delicate white tablecloth. Resting on that was all the food a person could eat. I took a seat at one end of the table and Dracula took a seat next to me.  
"Eat what you wish, my child." I twitched a bit.  
"Don't call me child. For I am not one." I said icily before beginning my meal.  
Everything was amazingly good! There was ham and turkey, the sweetest and freshest fruit that I have ever tasted, crab and lobster tail the latter of which I never touched, hot fresh bread and steamed vegetables. I searched the table for something to drink, all I saw was wine. Dracula noticed my searching, he was not eating anything, which was making me uncomfortable so I ignored him.  
"Try the wine, I assure you it is excellent." He said pouring me a glass.  
I stared at him in suspicion and confusion, couldn't he see I was under aged?!  
"I'm under aged in case you haven't noticed...." I said looking at the goblet.  
"I wont tell....drink you look thirsty." He pushed the glass toward me more. I looked at it, I couldn't deny it I was thirsty....but it would not be wise to drink with him around.  
"No thank you." I pushed the glass back and pushed my chair back. I knew I shouldn't be thanking him but...he seemed happy to feed me so I might as well, I wasn't gonna like it. "Thank you for a wonderful meal, now if you'll excuse me I am going to go explore." I stood and walked to the entrance before Dracula spoke again.  
"I must warn you, my child, don't attempt to escape. If you do, I will be forced to kill your horse....Raven isn't it?"  
I stopped in my tracks and felt every muscle go tense with anger and fear  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Oh I would. That is if you try to escape."  
"If you have harmed a single hair on his mane I will kill you!"  
"I have not. He is in good hands, that I can say. But try to escape and....I cannot say what will happen to him."  
I growled under my breath.  
"I'm not going to try anything."  
"Good."  
I left the hall and walked down a random corridor. I now knew where Raven was and that he is alive and safe...for the moment. "Damn him! If he even laid a hand on him...." I thought in fear and anger. "What? What will you do? He can't die."  
  
Valerious Manor-  
  
It had been a few hours since Van Helsing, Anna, James and Libby left. Those who stayed behind sat in the library awaiting news from Carl about the fate of Kyle. A door opened and Carl stepped out, all eyes went to him. His face was worried.  
"Is he gonna be ok Carl?" Kevin said.  
"Yeah he going to live?" Alice said.  
"Kyle is going to be ok. However he has taken heavy injuries to his back, stomach, ribs and legs. I'm surprised he even lived. He needed a few stitches for the wound in his arm but that was easily taken care of. All he needs is rest. You can see him tomorrow." Carl finished. He was wringing his hands. "Where are Van Helsing, Anna, James, Kate and Libby?"  
"Kate got taken by Dracula and the others went out to find her." Alice said.  
"Dracula was in here?!" Carl's eyes rolled up into his head and he fainted at the thought of Dracula being in the house. 


	12. Head Shot, Broken Bones and Weakness

Chapter 12- Head Shot, Broken Bones and Weakness.  
  
A/N: Thoughts will now be in Italics.  
  
Van Helsing, Anna, Libby and James-  
  
Van Helsing lay doubled over, one arm useless the other holding his throbbing and probably broken rib cage. James was in a crumpled up heap on the ground, not moving and barely breathing. Anna and Libby were, at present fighting for their lives with the behemoth shapshifter, Arsitoph. It seemed that nothing could kill him, not silver, not crucifixes, not a thousand shots to the heart and head. Arsitoph launched his fist, which stretched out and came straight out at Libby. She dove out of the way.  
"GAH! Watch it with those! You could really hurt someone!!" Libby yelped.  
"That's the whole idea young one." Arsitoph said, that same manic smile on his face.  
He threw his hand out at and spikes flew from his fingertips and B- lined for Anna. She ducked and fired a shot into his abdomen.  
"Libby! Listen! The best thing to do in a situation like this is.... RUN!!" Anna shouted.  
"Waaay ahead of you!" Libby said leaping off down the path toward Castle Frankenstein with Anna following closely behind. Arsitoph took of after his quarry with a howl.  
  
Van Helsing's P.O.V-  
  
I watched as the love of my life and the bravest girl I had ever known run off in the direction of Castle Frankenstein, the shapshifting monstrosity following close. The pain in my arm and ribs seemed to melt into one large throbbing pain; every so often the ground would shake with the giant's blows. I winced slightly as I sat up and felt the ground once more tremble beneath me, I could only hope and pray that Anna and Libby would come back alive. It hurt to breath deeply, so I settled for shorter breaths. I looked over to see James in a heap.  
"James." My voice came out in a raspy and strained tone. "James, are you ok?"  
James groaned letting me know that he was alive, but for how long? We had to get out of there.  
  
Anna and Libby-  
  
Libby dove out of the way of another blow. Arsitoph's fist collided into the wall of the castle. Debris rained down upon the two.  
"SCATTER!!" Anna yelled and the duo split. Rocks pounded into the earth where they once stood. Libby jumped in through the hole and ran deep into the castle. Anna continued around the outside, looking for another entrance. The beast, Arsitoph paused.  
"So, you wish for a double header.... SO BE IT!" He shouted and burst into particles and formed two werewolves, each half the size of the original, still a formidable threat. Each half took of in a different direction.  
Libby kept running up step after step until she arrived in the abandoned lab. Every thing was covered in a layer of dust and spider webs, forcing a shudder out of her. She strained her ears, not a sound. Not the shapshifter pounding about, not even footsteps on stone, it was.... grave silent. She looked around, taking in her atmosphere; webs of all kind, dust, bits of old machinery, crumbling rock.  
_Isn't this the place Dracula has Kate?_ She thought to herself. She spotted at door and silently climbed the steps and pulled open the door, it let out a loud, echoing squeak.  
  
_Great attract what ever is in here._ Thought Libby.  
There was a hallway beyond; it was similar to the rest of the castle, dusty and abandoned.  
_I don't think that Kate is here..._ Libby walked carefully down the hall, her hand at her sword. That beast lied to us! Oh my god that means...Kate could be anywhere. She heard the faint sound of feet upon stone. She looked franticly around and slipped behind a suite of armor. A smaller version of Arsitoph's werewolf form walked around the corner and stopped in front of the suite and sniffed the air.  
_ Oh no! He can smell me!  
_ The wolf looked directly at the suite and sniffed the air. Libby readied her sword to stab him in the stomach at anytime. Suddenly its ears perked and it moved off down the hall.  
_Or not...  
_ She emerged from her hiding place and slipped around the corner and up another staircase.  
Anna ran around the castle, weaving in and out of the forest until she found a door with a smashed lock. She slipped inside and padded quietly down a hall.  
_This is where Dracula is holding Kate hostage.  
_ She came out in the dinning hall. Old moldy food was set out for a feast that was not meant to be. Goblets filled with something red, hopefully wine lined the many places at the table. A once beautiful and delicate black tablecloth was now moth eaten and ragged. Candles were burned downed to the point at which they would burn no more. It was truly a haunting scene, like a child's nightmare turned real. Anna continued past the food and headed up a staircase. The entire castle looked as though it would crumble at any second.  
_ I don't think that Dracula has Kate here...I know he has a thing with old items but this would be ridicules._  
She pulled open a door only to be met with a large spider web blocking the entrance. Nothing of importance was beyond, just a bedroom. She moved on and heard soft footsteps, Anna ducked behind ratty curtains, trying not to sneeze. The footsteps grew louder until they where right in front of her. She readied her sword but as she did so it clinked against her pistol.  
_Oh shit.  
_ She took one step to the left just as a sword tore through the curtains and lodged itself in the wooden paneling near the window. Anna jumped out and pointed her sword at...Libby?!  
"AH! Anna it's me! Don't stab!" Libby said looking down cross-eyed at the sword.  
"How do I know it's really you and not Arsitoph?" Anna said suspiciously.  
"Well how do I know you're not him?!" Libby retaliated.  
Anna noticed a spider and tossed on Libby.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!! OH MY GOD!!! GET IT OFF GETITOFFGETITOFF!!! ARRRRGH!!" Libby shrieked and ran around in circles until she fell over, sprawled on her back breathing hard.  
"You're the real Libby." Anna said as Libby's scream's still echoed around them.  
Libby glared up at Anna. "Are you insane! Do you want to attract them?!"  
"No. But it was the only way that I could think of to prove that you where the real you."  
Libby stood up and did a once over for the spider then turned toward her sword.  
"Who does Raven only let ride?"  
"My brother, Valken and Kate."  
"Your real." Libby tugged on the sword and it didn't budge. She gave another harder tug. "No. No I got it." Libby said as Anna moved for the weapon. Libby gave an almighty tug and the weapon came out sending her backwards a bit. At that moment running footsteps could be heard coming from both directions.  
"Oh no! Trapped!" Libby said.  
"No. Look." Anna whispered pointing to several very loose stones in the wall.  
"Huh?"  
"We climb."  
  
Van Helsing's P.O.V-  
  
I had managed to crawl over to James, he was in worse condition up close. I could see that several of his ribs seemed bent in a small bit. His breathing was getting shallower even as I looked on. I had to move fast. I made a quick wrap out of my vest and carefully and gently set the ribs and wrapped them. He let out a shout of pain as I set and wrapped the ribs.  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I said, even as I worked my own ribs and arm ached with pain. I had to force myself to use the injured arm.  
_Come on Gabriel! Keep it together!  
_ I moved his body into a better position, his face was oddly white, even for him and he began to shake,  
_Damn it! He's going into shock!  
_ I took off my coat and laid it over him.  
"Come on Jimmy! Stay with me! Stay for your cousin! Stay for Kate!" I said lightly hitting his face.  
His breathing looked less pained but it was still irregular. I had done everything I could for the moment. All we could do was wait, there was about four hours of sun left before night fell. _Wait and hope that nothing thinks we look like dinner. I hate being weak like this!  
_  
Anna and Libby-  
  
Anna clung to the curtain rods and loose rocks for dear life. Libby had her feet and back pushed up against a wall and was up near the ceiling like that. Both of the Arsitophs rounded the corner and the held their breath in hopes that they would not be noticed.  
"I know I heard a scream around here some place." One of them said.  
"Me too, Where could they have gone!" The other said  
"Think they found the loose tile?"  
"Don't know....we should check."  
"Yeah." The one who spoke first bent down and dug his claws under a tile and threw it up almost to the ceiling and jumped down into the blackness followed by the other. The large and heavy tile came crashing down into place.  
Anna and Libby dropped down from their hiding place.  
"Come I know a way out of here." Anna said and they both sprinted down the hall.  
"They are idiots aren't they?" Libby said.  
"Yep."  
"Half a brain must come with the split." Both smirked back laughter.  
A little while on they where in the lab when a tile in from of them burst up and out flew the creatures. The tile came down with a loud bang!  
"We heard that comment form earlier...ladies!" They said at the same time and they molded back into the large werewolf.  
"Really? And here we thought you where stupid. Oh well." Anna said pulling out her sword. Libby swiftly drew hers too.  
"Head shot?"  
"Head shot!"  
They leapt at the monster from opposite sides and their swords sliced into the neck of Arsitoph, severing his head from his shoulders. An inhuman shriek filled the room and it fell to the floor, twitched a few times and silvery black blood flowed out of it and dripped from their swords.  
"That was for Kyle!" Libby said harshly and took out a vial of holy water a cross and a sliver stake.  
"What are you doing?" Anna asked.  
"Combining everything in this bag and pumping him full of it!"  
Libby dumped the holy water over the cross and the stake and drove the latter through its heart and its sizzled. She then placed the cross in its hands and laid those said hands over the body and the cross-covered in holy water sizzled and burnt its flesh.  
"Go to hell and stay there!" Libby spat and she wiped the blood on its fur, turning it a duller color and she walked out of the lab.  
  
A/N: The cross-eyed sword bit goes to Pirates of the Caribbean which I do not own....TT. I am thinking about doing a one-shot involving Arsitoph reflecting on his life, this involves both Dracula and Van Helsing. Should I go for it? I also apologize if Van Helsing seemed kind of OOC. I didn't really know how to make him worried...so yeah. And the last thing, should I up the rating to R? 


	13. Mystery Man and Neverending Rage

Chapter 13- Mystery Man and Never-ending Rage.  
  
Anna and Libby-  
  
They had left Castle Frankenstein and were now rounding the corner to were they where attacked. They walked in silence for the most part of the journey. The sight that was before them was rough on the eyes. Van Helsing still on the ground, his breathing was forced and shallow. James with Van Helsing's coat over him, unmoving and his breathing was nearly unnoticeable. They separated and ran to their fallen comrades.  
"We have to get these two to a doctor!" Libby said quickly taking James's pulse, which was very faint.  
"I know! But with out the horses it will be quite a challenge." Anna said holding Van Helsing's head in her lap.  
"I have an idea! What if we make a sled? We can use Van Helsing's coat and two sticks." Libby said.  
"We can't." Van Helsing's voice came out very pained and raspy. "He went into shock....he has to stay warm."  
"Oh...my...god....JIMMY DON'T YOU DARE DIE!!" Libby yelled, her face growing white.  
"Libby, what if we use your jacket to keep him warm." Anna said gently placing Van Helsing's head on the ground and walking over to James.  
"Great idea! This thing keeps me uber warm!" Libby rushed over and took off the moon jacket. Anna gently took off the jacket to revel the wrap made out of Van Helsing's vest. Libby flinched and laid the jacket over him and tucked the edges in a gently as she could.  
"Please be ok, Jimmy." She whispered.  
James groaned suddenly and opened his eyes.  
"I-I....wont...die o-on....you." Talking seemed to take all of the effort he could muster. He closed his eyes hard.  
Anna looked at the two good friends and moved off to find some long branches. Libby turned and caught up, a worried look crossing her features.  
  
"How long do you want the sticks?" Anna said feeling that she had to talk.  
Libby bent over and picked up a good-sized one. "About this long."  
Anna and Libby soon emerged from the woods with two sticks. Libby took one and tied it with Van Helsing's coat sleeve and Anna mirrored her. They brought the sled over to James and carefully and gently lifted him onto it.  
"Can you walk Gabriel?" Anna said looking concerned at her boyfriend.  
"I think so." He tried to get up but fell to his knees with a thud and a wince.  
"Hold on." Libby climbed up the nearest tree and disappeared in its thick branches. They started to move violently.  
"What is she doing?" Van Helsing asked confused.  
"I don't know." Anna answered, now kneeling next to him.  
The branches continued to shake like that for about ten minuets until they stopped for a few seconds and then they gave an almightily bend down and then a loud and frightening SNAP! Libby screamed and the branches shook and bent down and snapped even more until she landed on her butt with a thud. She scrunched up her face.  
"Ow." Libby said before staggering to her feet and wobbling  
"Are you alright?!" Anna said confused and concerned.  
"The ground in the 1800's hurts!" Libby exclaimed walking over the them. "Here. It's a walking stick to brace yourself on."  
"Thank you." Van Helsing said taking it. The two helped him up and he now leaned on the stick.  
"You are every welcome." Libby replied.  
She walked over to the sled that contained James and picked up the sticks. Anna came over.  
"Maybe I should take those."  
"No. I got it, you help Van Helsing." Anna looked at the girl in front of her. Libby frowned. "If I get tired you can take over."  
"Ok."  
Libby went first and began pulling him over the ground, thankfully the trail was grassy and James glided easily over it. Anna and Van Helsing followed at the pace set by the latter.  
  
Kate's P.O.V-  
  
I had been wondering aimlessly around for almost an hour. I finally opened a random door and found a huge dojo! In one area punching bags hung from ceiling in almost a forest. Weapons lined one wall, while on the opposite wall where gloves and a few fencing suites. There were more bags in the center of the dojo. And there was a fighting ring marked by red lines in the sand. I was in heaven, well as close to heaven as I could get in this place. I smiled to myself, slipped off my shoes, bowed and walked up to the bag in the middle. I quickly patted my coat pockets until I felt something.  
_Snap! It survived the time change!  
_ I pulled out my Ipod and slipped the headphones over my ears, cranked up the volume and began.  
Weak and Powerless by A Perfect Circle bleared in my ears as I pounded away at the bag.  
** Tilling my own grave to keep me level  
Jam another dragon down the hole  
Digging to the rhythm and echo of a solitary siren  
One that pushes me along and leaves me so  
** The bag swung back and forth wildly as I took my pent up anger out on it. I swift kick to the side sent it flying to the left.  
** Desperate and Ravenous  
I'm so weak and powerless over you  
  
Someone feed the monkey while I dig in search of China  
White as Dracula as I approach the bottom  
  
Desperate and Ravenous  
  
I'm so weak and powerless over you  
**  
I jumped back and suddenly several other smaller bags dropped out of nowhere. I spun around and set it spinning and attacked the others.  
**Pale angel go away  
Come again some other day  
The devil has my ear today  
I'll never hear of what you say  
Promised I would find a little solace  
And some piece of mind  
Whatever just as long as I don't feel so  
Desperate and Ravenous  
I'm so weak and powerless over you  
Desperate and Ravenous  
I'm so weak and powerless  
**  
**Over you**  
  
The song ended and I spun around, as the track was about to change to Awakening by The Damning Well to see Dracula standing in the doorway.  
_Now what does he want.  
_ "I see I am in charge of a little warrior." He said, I noticed that whenever he was in a room the tempter dropped.  
I sighed and glared at him. "I hope you don't mind me using this dojo. Because its either this or you." I smirked. "Please tell me what you would prefer.... Count."  
"Oh I don't mind. How would you like to test your skills?"  
"No. I might hurt you." I snickered inwardly and smirked.  
His face grew cold and he walked toward me. I remained cool.  
_ Think I made him mad. Probably. Meh. I think he's funny when he's mad...like a little, caged bat throwing a tantrum_ .  
Dracula walked around me until he stopped and faced me. He stared curiously at my Ipod and reached out and took the headphones off of my head. I bristled.  
"Don't touch me or my things!" I made a swipe for my headphones.  
"What are these?"  
"My headphones now give them back."  
"What are they for?"  
"They play music."  
"What kind?"  
"Any."  
He put them on and I cringed.  
_AH! My ears!  
_ "I don't hear any music."  
"I have to unpause it first." I reached into my coat and looked at my Ipod and cranked the volume up to max and put it on Babies First Coffin by Dillinger Escape Plan and hit play!  
The hard pounding and ear splitting music blasted out of the headphones and Dracula let out an inhuman scream before throwing headphones back at me. I could hear the music the whole time. I caught them and tried to run past him while his ears where incapacitated. However before I could get past him a pair of arms grabbed me around the middle and prevented me from going any further. I squirmed around to try to get out of the iron tight grip.  
"Lemme go!" I pounded on the arms.  
Next thing I know I was pinned against the wall and was face to face with Dracula.  
_Oh shit. I think I did it now.  
_ "You seem to have some fascination with trying to injure me! I have been tolerant with you up to this point." He stared hard into my eyes. "You are very lucky that was not permanent."  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I want you."  
"I know that part! But why do you want me!!" I was starting to get rather annoyed with his games.  
Dracula sighed. "You will soon see."  
He released me and I landed my face set in quite annoyance. He was still facing me.  
"How would you like to test your abilities as a fighter?"  
"Why the hell would I spar with someone who just pinned me to a wall?!"  
"You have no choice."  
His fist flew out and I rolled out of the way. He hit the wall, shaking the room.  
"You'd hit a lady?! What kind of gentleman are you?!"  
"You're not being very lady like....I have no regrets."  
"I'm not going to fight you."  
He struck out again and again, each blow I dodged I felt myself get more and more angry.  
_I'm not going to fight him! Doesn't he get it! I! DON'T! WANT! TO! FIGHT! HIM!_  
In that moment of lapsed vigilance Dracula took the opportunity to slam his fist into my stomach, hard. I felt it connect and drive into my stomach. I felt my feet leave the ground and all the air in body was forced out. As I dropped to the sand covered floor I saw his face. It was set in something that I couldn't place. I hit the ground and gasped for breath.  
  
Van Helsing, Anna, James and Libby-  
  
Darkness blanketed the land by the time the group walked into the small town. Most everyone was tucked away in their homes, fearing what lurks in the night. Anna was now pulling the sled while Libby was walking along side Van Helsing, making sure he didn't fall and injure himself more. They still had quite a ways to go before reaching the Valerious Manor and they where all tired from their long walk. As the moved past the well Libby smiled but it went unnoticed due to the darkness. At that moment a loud scuffling could be heard in an alley. Libby had her hand clenched on her pistol along with Anna. A man flew out of the alley and a long knife skidded out of his hands and stopped at Van Helsing's feet. Someone else walked out of the alley and looked at the group before jumping up onto the roof of a house and was caught briefly in the moonlight before the clouds blocked it out. The sound of running feet could be heard fading away into the night.  
"What the hell was that thing?" Libby said releasing her pistol and looking over at the man who was now on his feet and running.  
"I don't know...but it looked human." Van Helsing said, his voice still sounding forced.  
"It looked a bit like Kyle....but he's injured." Anna said.  
"Just the form...." Libby said now deep in thought.  
They continued toward the Valerious Manor.  
  
Kate's P.O.V.-  
  
I lay on my knees at Dracula's feet holding my stomach and gasping for breath. I gritted my teeth as the pain slowly went away and breathing came much easier. I slowly kneeled on one knee, my hand was on my leg while the other one was balled up into a fist and slammed on the sandy ground. I looked up at him, anger etching my face and pain in my eyes.  
"Don't....you.....get....it?" I said in between breaths. "I'm....not...gonna....fight....you!"  
I pushed myself up on two feet and looked him in the eye, that same implacable look was on his face.  
"You have no choice. You will fight me." He said, I could tell he was trying to bend me to his will. I was able to resist.  
"No."  
He reached out and began to push me. Every voice in my head scream hit him back!! But I resisted because that is what he wanted. He wanted me to fight him. Dracula continued to push me, never knocking me over just enough to cause me to stumble back. Then he shoved me hard and images flooded my eyes. Images of him draining my parents of all their blood, of Raven lying in blood and bleeding, of Van Helsing lying limp on the ground, of Libby, my best friend forever, going over a cliff, her screams filling my ears. And there was nothing I could do. I was now shaking.  
"It's not real!" I shouted, my eyes wide and disbelieving.  
"Oh, it is real my child." Dracula  
"No! It's a trick!!"  
"I deceive you not."  
"You lie!"  
"I do not."  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"  
I struck out with all my might and let all my rage pent up rage loose. I felt my rage leave me then come back. It just wouldn't go away. My never-ending rage. I felt my fist pound into his body, with each hit some of my rage dissipated but was replaced as quickly as it went. I felt my feet and knees collide with his stomach and face. He was moving but I was matching each move with a counter move of my own. We were know over by the wall with all the weapons. Something glinted and I saw ninja stars. I grabbed them and threw each one cover vengeance and hate for the man in front of me. I saw them bury themselves in his body, one in his heart. Calmly he pulled them out and reached out and blackness devoured my world.  
_She is perfect._


	14. The Beast Within

Chapter 14- The beast.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed!!! Cookies, candy and prizes for every one who reviewed ;;;  
  
Valerious Manor-  
  
At long last the group returned to the Valerious Manor. They looked very near pitiful, Van Helsing now put his full weight on the stick, Libby and Anna had switched and James was sleeping but his breath came in pained gasps. Libby and Anna sported scratches from their battle with the shapshifter Arsitoph. Libby held onto more of the cuts due to her drop from the tree. All where dirty and in great need of rest. Anna opened the door and they filed in. A fire burned lightly in the hall fireplace, keeping its nightly vigil like a watchman. Footsteps could be heard echoing down a hall to their left. Kevin, Alice and Carl came around the corner, caution written upon their faces until they saw the tired trio.  
"Oh my god! What happened to you!?" Carl said rushing over to James and Van Helsing.  
"We where attacked by a shapshifter." Libby said and Carl looked up from examining Van Helsing's arm wound.  
"What happened? You two." He pointed at Anna and Van Helsing. "Have handled shapshifters before and they have never been a problem."  
"This one was not an ordinary shapshifter." Anna said taking a seat in one of the chairs that where placed in the hall for guests.  
"How could ya tell?" Kevin asked.  
"Remember that werewolf that nearly killed Kyle?" Libby said.  
"Yea. Big ugly thing." Alice said looking at James sadly.  
"That was him."  
"You're kiddin! I saw it go down with my own eyes!!" Kevin exclaimed.  
  
"We all did. But Libby and I killed it." Anna said watching Carl scurry out of the room for supplies.  
"How do you did?" Alice said as Carl came back with his arms full of medical equipment.  
"Unless he suddenly decides to become the Headless Horseman he's not coming back." Libby said.  
Carl was trying to wrap Van Helsing's arm.  
"Carl. James is in more need then I am, take care of him." Van Helsing said taking the wrap from Carl. "My wounds don't have me incapacitated."  
Carl turned and took the coat from James looked at the wrap and gently removed it before putting a fresh wrap around his ribcage. He then dipped a cloth in some water and set it on his head.  
"Carl...Jimmy gonna live?" Libby said, sadness and worry still etching her voice.  
"He will live. He just needs time to heal. Help me move him to a bed."  
Kevin and Carl carefully moved James into the room he was given. They laid him on the soft bed and told everyone to leave so he can have some peace and quite. He then led Van Helsing into another room and looked him over for any serious injuries. A few minuets later they immured and Van Helsing was frowning.  
"What's wrong Gabriel?" Anna said looking at him.  
"I have to stay behind until my ribs stop hurting...." Van Helsing said rather annoyed.  
"It's going to be so bad Helsing, I mean you can keep Kyle and James company."  
Van Helsing sighed and smiled a bit.  
"I think the best medicine for you everyone is a nice hot diner and a long nights rest." Carl said while walking toward the kitchen.  
"Food is your suggestion for everything Carl...." Van Helsing said and followed as everyone went into the kitchen.  
  
Arsitoph's P.O.V-  
  
I had ejected my spirit before the swords could sever my spine and finish me. I floated in place as the air currents of Castle Frankenstein where long stagnant. I saw my body fall to the floor and only had to wince when that girl staked my heart and put that burning cross to my chest. Both will pay, however. The only task that remains is finishing those pests. I can take my time, Van Helsing is out of the game....for a bit. But that is all I shall need to finish off a bunch of kids, a friar and the last of the Valerious clan.  
Now the only task was to get back into my body.....how do I do that? I know! I'll just do everything backwards! I felt myself being pulled back into my body, my drained blood formed a column of sinew and flesh and reconnected my head and the rest of my blood was sucked back into my body. I felt myself come alive again! But with that came the searing pain of the consecrated item sticking out of my chest and burning into my flesh!  
"AHHHH!!!" My shouts exploded through the castle and my hand flew to the holy water cover stake and ripped it out and flung it a crossed the room. The wound slowly heal but was left as a red, irritated and burning mark. My attention was directed to the cross-stuck to my chest. I reached up with a shaking hand and ripped it away. The loud and very painful sound of flesh and fur being ripped away from the body echoed, mixed with my screams of pain. I flung the cross away and looked down. There, burned into my skin was the distinct shape of a cross. The skin closed but no fur regrew, as with the other wound. I lightly touched the spot and it burned my fingers! _AH! Help! I'm a walking consecrated item!! My master is gonna kill me!!_ I scrambled to one of the very few mirrors that where still usable. I looked into it to see that the red marks where pulsing and still very raw. I looked at the cross and frowned at it. I had to go back to Castle Dracula sometime.... I walked out of the room and shifted into a falcon and noticed that my chest had to bear, red spots on it.  
_Oh joy...they stayed._  
I flew off into the clouds toward my most likely last resting place.  
  
Kate's P.O.V-  
  
I slowly eased my eyes open and the memories flooded back to me. Dracula trying pissing me off, those horrible images painted on the inside of my eyelids, the fight. I shuddered and cursed myself for giving into the images. I looked around and I was on some kind of platform in a large empty room.  
_What the hell did he do?!  
_ "I see you have finally woken up, my child." He said melting out of the shadows.  
"Where am I and what did you do?" I said coldly.  
"I did nothing. You are about to find out why I wanted you." He approached me and I backed up. "None of that now." He kneeled down next to me and in his hands he held chains.  
_What the hell!!! He is soooo not getting those on me!!  
_ I struck out with my foot and he caught it before it hit...well...down there. He set his mouth in a smirk and his eyes held back something, something that at the moment scared the crap out of me. He shook his finger in my face and chinked the shackles around my hands and feet.  
"What the hell are you going to do you blasted bat!!" I pulled franticly at them, it did no good.  
"As I said before. You are about to find out why I need you."  
"Ugh. Fine! Tell me then!"  
"You are a bargaining chip for that boy....Kyle Dragon. I believe you two are familiar with each other." He smirked.  
"That's it? DID YOU HAVE TO CHAIN ME UP!!!!"  
"You did not allow me to finish."  
"Grrr."  
"And you are to be the vassal for one of my beasts. A beast so powerful that even Van Helsing will not be able to kill it!!"  
"HELL NO!!! Like I'm gonna surrender my body to that thing!! I like my skin thanks!"  
"You have no choice. It feeds off of a certain kind of rage and your never-ending rage will suite it perfectly." He walked off of the platform and grinned before pointing his hand to a massive hole that was made out of skulls and bones of the damned. I had failed to notice it.  
"This is your fate! This gate! This beast! I now control you!" He stepped back into the shadows laughing.  
_ No! NO! I'm not gonna let it take over!!  
_ "I'll fight it!!"  
The hole blew up in a fiery boom and the flames died down to only consuming the gate. A serpent like monster was coiled on the ground. It rose its ugly head and flicked its tongue at me. Slowly it moved toward me, I tried to strike out but the chains prevented me. I moved and squirmed as much as I could but to no avail. I suddenly froze. I was paralyzed. The beast held its glare at me and I felt my mouth drop and it rose up and began to lower it self into my very soul. I saw a white mist leak out of my mouth and the beast took the form of watery mist and blended with my soul. I tried desperately to close my mouth, to prevent my tainted soul from reentering my body. I failed. It shot into my mouth and I grew cold. So very cold. Then I felt the most pain I have ever felt. Like my skin was splitting open! And it was. My skin split like a tomato and a great black beast rose up! The beast was me! I could feel it feeding on my inner most anger and pain and rage.  
I fought with all my might to expel it. That only frustrated me and fed it more. Soon our souls where merged completely. I thrashed out and pulled and tried to break free of my chains. I let loose a earth shaking roar. I saw Dracula come out of the shadows. Just the sight of him angered me to no ends. He did this to me, he released this beast into me. He made me a monster! I snarled.  
"Wonderful. Now you will obey me."  
I roared in response and with one mighty pull the chains shattered, shrapnel flew everywhere. Pieces dug themselves into Dracula's body. He looked calm. I flung my fist out at him and he flew back and collided with the wall. I roared and charged him. I could kill him. I was stronger. I had the ability to kill the one who made me this beast. He got up.  
"I see we shall have to tame you."  
I picked him up and squeezed, I could feel his bones snapping. He looked as thought he was in pain. Maybe it was the beast but, I was enjoying myself. I threw him down and brought my foot down and he caught it. I could tell he was gripping my foot so I kicked out as hard as I could and he flew into the wall. I balled my clawed hand into a fist and launched it at the wall. I hit my mark with such force that the wall literally shattered into the outside. Chunks of the wall fell into the endless craves and Dracula went with them. He transformed in midair and shot up and knocked me back.  
_This was going to be a challenge.  
_  
Arsitoph's P.O.V-  
  
I arrived at my master's castle. I changed back to my usual form looked up at the intimidating yet impressive castle. I walked up to the door and froze.  
_ I don't wanna go in!_  
I retreated to a cliff, stopped and cringed.  
_ But I have to. I am bound to give my report to him_.  
I moved up to the door only to hear inhuman shrieks coming from deep inside.  
_Oh hell. He's pissed off...I'm dead for sure!  
_ I ran once more to the cliff and shifted my feet and ran back to the door, hoped from one foot to another and ran back to the cliff. I continued to do this until I reached an idea.  
_My master's spell book! There's got to be something in there that can unconsecrate items! I'm saved!  
_ I transformed and flew up to his room and carefully looked around. The shrieks where now accented by the shaking and rumbling of the castle.  
_ Great. He released that 't he have done it in front of the Valerious Manor?! This place might just fall down.  
_ I grabbed his spell book and began looking. I stopped at one that greatly confused me.  
_Hair Regrowth...why does he have this?  
_ My voice of reason kicked in about that time.  
_ He's over a thousand years old. He's got to keep his hair someway.  
_ I bit my lower lip and furrowed my brow then shook my head.  
_ This will just have to do, at least he won't notice unless he has reason to strangle me...then he might...  
_ I quickly said the spell and almost immediately hair started to sprout from the bald areas.  
_Yay! Now I can give my report!  
_ I flew out of the window and back to the door, entered and followed the inhuman shrieks.  
  
Kate's P.O.V-  
  
For a little bat Dracula was strong! He had thrown my against the wall and now had me by the neck. He was bloodied and breathing heavily. I struggled against the loss of air. He had tried his sleeper hold on me a few times only to find that it did not affect beasts of rage. I had found that I could extend my claws, I had used that to great advantage. I swiped him with my extended claws, I hit a vein. Blood burst forth and spilled over his cloths before the wound could close. He transformed once more and dove at me. He knocked me back and once again darkness consumed my world.  
_ I'm not strong enough..._


	15. The Escape from Castle Dracula

Chapter 15- The Escape from Castle Dracula.  
  
Arsitoph's P.O.V-  
  
I followed the inhuman shrieks of my master to the beast's chamber. I stood at the door, they had stopped. One of them was dead. Probably the beast. It was young and possessed immense power but nothing compared to the sheer raw power that my master held. It was a shame he didn't find it sooner....if he had, even the left hand of god could not stop him! I drew in a deep breath and could only hope that I didn't give Dracula reason to strangle me. I walked into the room and could only gape at the now smoldering portal, the giant hole in the wall, the shrinking form of the beast and in the middle of all this was my master Dracula. He stood calmly as if it never even happened, smoothing out a few wrinkles in his cloths and deep gashes healing before my eyes. I raised an eyebrow and looked to my master.  
"The beast is in much need of obedience lessons. You shall handle those. I need to feed, I shall be back later." He said brushing past me.  
"What of the repairs to this room and why don't you just feed on the girl." I secretly wondering if the beast knocked his head thought that wall...he was being quite...odd.  
"I shall take care of those." He pointed to where the beast was lying. I looked and jumped when the girl was lying among the crumbling rock. "Also ...do the world a favor and get your hair cut! I'm the only one who is allowed to look good with long hair." He hurried out the room and a little ways down the hall I could hear laughter. I stood confused and looked down at the girl, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon...I took off down the hall skidded into a room and fell flat on my face.  
"GLURG!!" I looked at my feet only to see that my legs where wrapped in hair! Loads of dull silver hair. My hair.  
_Well this sucks..._  
  
Valerious Manor-  
  
Libby walked back and forth ceaselessly a crossed the floor of the library. Until a slightly British accented voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
"Hello, Libby. Miss me?" Kyle Dragon leaned casually on the door.  
"Kyle! Oh my god! What are you doing up?! Your hurt!" Libby ran up to him and looked him over, he appeared to be in good condition, save for the stitches on his arm. Kyle took her into a light hug, which she returned.  
"I'm fine, I heal fast. Besides I can walk. Anything interesting happen while I was out?"  
"You've got some catching up to do."  
  
Kevin was taking his turn in watching over James. He sat in a chair with his arms crossed and thought.  
_Perhaps it a good thing Kate's not here...she'd be flitin around every time ya wheezed. But her hearts in that right place...I mean...what do I mean? Damn...this whole bloody trip back in time has gone from bad to worse. First Kyle gets blasted through a tree then Kate gets nabbed by Dracula and to top it all off James and Van Helsing are out of the game for quite awhile...I better stop now, stuff seems really outta whack in the 1800's...  
_ He let out an annoyed and worried sigh.  
_Seems like all were doin lately is patching up wounds and worrying. Damn it Kate you and your temper. If you didn't go and get into that scuff with Libby then...then you'd be here right now...James and Van Helsing wouldn't be hurt and we'd all be laughing over something. I wish we never found these guys...  
_  
Dracula's P.O.V-  
  
I stood in the middle of my study and ran my fingers down where the gashes used to be.  
_What did I do wrong? The beast was to take over and obey its resurrector! Not attack me! Could she posses that strong of a will? She did resist my earlier attempts to enter her mind...like she didn't even know what was going on. It seems I have underestimated my opponent. No matter I shall just have to...persuade...her to give into the beast.  
_ He set his face set in firm determination, he turned and swished out of the room to feed.  
_ I will have my revenge Gabriel.  
_  
Arsitoph's P.O.V-  
  
I had managed to pull myself to the mirror only to discover that I had become a walking cousin it!!  
_ Let me restate what I said before...This REALLY sucks!  
_ I needed to locate a pair of sheers. Apparently I misspelled. I turned and tried to move but was met once again with a close up to the floor.  
_ If I ever get to a pair of sheers...I'm looking in that book again...  
_ I pulled myself up and slowly continued along my way before an idea struck me.  
_ I can shapshift!! I'll just shift into something that has no hair and then shift back when I get a pair of sheers._  
I burst into partials and took the form of a small hairless dog I had seen once when I was sent to China. Ugly things but no hair to deal with. I took off down the hall as fast as my tiny legs would carry me, knowing full well that the girl could wake up at any minuet. I skidded around a corner and into a leg. I shook my head and looked up to see my master staring confused at me.  
"Arsitoph? What are you doing? You are supposed to handling the beast." He said.  
"I will get to that. I have a bit of a hairy problem and the moment." I replied.  
"I meant get a hair cut later! Now change back and go handle the beast! NOW!"  
I changed back and his jaw fell open. I was nothing more then a walking fur ball!  
"Get your hair taken care of and....we shall talk later." He moved off and once again I could hear light laughter echoing through the hall.  
I shook my head and took the dog form once more and scurried into the large kitchens where I knew there was bound to be at least once pair of sheers.  
A few minuets later I had cut all the exes hair away and I no longer looked ridiculous. I then moved off toward the girl.  
  
Kate's P.O.V-  
  
My eyes fluttered opened and my body ached from the transformation and the second fight with Dracula. I winced and sat up, it was a miracle my cloths where not turned to shreds. I looked to the door to see a werewolf. My eyes went wide and I scooted back away from the door. The werewolf smirked, wait since when do they smirk?!  
"Hello, young one. How was your first change?" It said, this guy was so not a werewolf! He was more human then wolf.  
"What do you think you...what are you?" I said. bringing myself up to my knees.  
"I am Arsitoph. Shapshifter and servant of Dracula. Who are you?"  
"Kate. That's all you'll ever know about me."  
He walked into the room and picked up my hat and tossed it at me.  
"We shall see. I believe that is yours."  
He was now next to me, he gripped my shoulder and I bristled.  
"When did I give you permission to touch me?" I could feel that beast writhing to get out again, I used all my will to hold it in.  
"I apologize." He removed his hand from my shoulder. "My master has informed me that you need obedience lessons."  
_What am I? A dog?!  
_ "Isn't that nice. You'd think he'd do it himself but I guess he's to much of a coward." I shrugged and stood up, taking a rather large rock with me.  
"Do not speak ill of our master, you little child."  
"I'M NOT A CHILD I'M A TEEN!!!" I spun around and hurled the rock with all my strength and began to run for my life. A sickening thud could be heard echoing down the hall. I mentally winced and continued on running. I skidded to a brief halt and looked out a window. There in the fading darkness were the stables, with Raven contained in them. I backed up took a deep breath and jumped at the window and formed a ball, I felt the glass around me break and slice my skin, but my vitals where protected. I felt the wind whip past me. I spread my body out, to slow myself. I crashed into a tree and bounced down to the ground, now covered in even more cuts and bruises. I scrambled into the stables and frantically searched for Raven. A loud neigh came from the last stall. I skidded to a stop in front of it and unlocked the door and he walked out. I looked at him and jumped on his bare back, I knew full well what would happen if we where caught.  
"Run like the wind." We took off, he cleared the stable doors and we headed toward the mirror gate. I was willing it to be open. A in human scream erupted from the depths of Castle Dracula and a hell beast erupted from a window. Raven increased speed, knowing that nothing good would come if he stopped.  
"Don't stop. Both our lives depend on it!"  
Closer and closer, it seemed as if we where moving with the help of winged feet.  
_Please be open, please work!_  
I closed my eyes as we got very close to the gate. Suddenly a warmth rushed over me and I opened my eyes to see that I was in the Valerious manor. I looked behind me to see that the gate had become translucent and I could see Dracula in his hell beast form flying the gate. He tried slammed full force into the gate as it clouded up and the map returned. I sat there in shock. I had escaped, I had won and Dracula now had a monster of a headache! I burst out laughing.  
  
Normal P.O.V-  
  
Anna, Carl, Libby, Kyle, Kevin and Alice ran into the room with the map. They stared blankly for a few seconds at the odd sight. Kate was on the ground laughing like no tomorrow and there stood Raven, looking at her.  
  
"OH MY GOD KATE!!! YOUR ALIVE!!" Libby rushed to her friend and embraced her in the biggest hug ever. Kate stopped laughing and started gasping for breath, the hug was that tight.  
"ACK! Libby! Cant...breath!!" Kate gasped as Anna rushed forward and pulled the her off. "Thank you Anna...I Have to tell you guys something important!!"  
"It can wait, you need rest now." Anna said, still holding Libby.  
"No it cant its for your own safety!"  
  
Dracula's P.O.V-  
  
I sat in the snow and wiped the blood off of my clothes. My face had already healed. I screamed in fury and took off to find Arsitoph. He was supposed to handle the beast!!  
I arrived and saw him lying on the ground, unconscious, a large rock lying next to him. I left out a growl. He moved and slowly sat up.  
"ARSITOPH!!!" I yelled.  
His faced formed a look of fear.  
"Oh shit. I mean! Yes master?"  
"You let the girl escape!! YOU LET HER ESCAPE!!!"  
"It wasn't my fault she knocked me out."  
"I don't want to hear you EXCUSES!!!"  
"Yes master..."  
"GO FIND HER!! NOW!!!!"  
I picked him up by his neck and my hands began to burn. I dropped him and hissed in pain as the flesh on my hands returned to normal.  
"What was that, Arsitoph?!"  
"Um....master? I was going to tell you...later."  
"Tell me what!" My voice now filled with anger, annoyance and danger.  
"That...I failed to kill the others and I am now a consecrated item..."  
"WHAT!!!!!!"  
  
Valerious Manor-  
  
Everyone was gathered in the kitchen to hear what Kate had to say. Raven had rejoined his fellow horses at last.  
"What is so important Kate?" Libby said, her voice filled with relief at her best friend forever's safe return.  
"Dracula. He took me to use as a bargaining chip to get a hold of Kyle Dragon. And as a weapon."  
"A weapon?!" Van Helsing said alarmed.  
"Yes. he summoned some monster into my body and now when I get really mad it comes out. He planned on using my against you guys because the monster was supposed to completely take over my body but somehow I fought it off. When it came out for the first time I could remain in control. I tried to kill Dracula because he said it was so powerful that not even you could stop it Helsing. So I thought since you killed him the first time around and I was supposed to be stronger I could kill him and then the monster would go away. But I failed...I wasn't strong enough." 


	16. He is like Van Helsing

Chapter 16- He is like Van Helsing.  
  
Arsitoph's P.O.V-  
  
I walked out of Castle Dracula no longer a consecrated item, as my master had unconsecrated me. I slightly rubbed my neck, Dracula had been most angry about the escape of that wrenched girl. Sadly me being the one in charge he took his fury out on me. I sighed heavily.  
_Bloody girl. Bloody beast. Bloody fury. Bloody hair spell.  
_ I was to consumed in my thoughts to notice where I was. A very solid object obstructed my path. I rubbed my nose and growled as I had walked into the face of an ice cliff.  
_Damn it all!!  
_ I pushed in on the wall and it moved aside. I walked through and down into a long tunnel. I took to all fours and began to run down the lengthy tunnel.  
  
Valerious Manor-  
  
Kyle was sitting in the kitchen, happy that Kate was back.  
"Kyle, do you know why Dracula wants you?" Van Helsing said seriously.  
"No. I have no idea why such a beast as that would want me." He replied.  
Carl had a thoughtful look on his face and was silent through most of the entire thing.  
"Tell me, Kyle. Do you remember were you where born? Or most of your life for that matter?" He said with that thoughtful look still on his face.  
  
"No....I don't....Why on earth did you ask that?"  
"Oh my god! Just like Helsing!!" Alice exclaimed.  
All eyes in the room where on the boy and the monster hunter.  
"How much of your life do you remember?" The monster hunter asked, shocked.  
"From about age 8 and up...what is so important about it? And what do you mean I'm just like Van Helsing?!" He said even more confused.  
_This is all quite confusing.  
_ "I have no memory of the past 15 years of my life....I did not know there where others in my particular situation." Van Helsing said almost solemnly.  
"And Dracula would want me because I have no memory of the last seven years of my life? That's absurd." Kyle said firmly.  
"It might be something in your past that he wants you for. A forgotten ability, a long dead memory of a wrong done against him. A family matter." Carl said off handedly, his last comment made Kyle bristle and grow angry.  
"Are you saying that I am related to this beast! Preposterous! I am human through and through!"  
"I only meant that your past could contain ANYTHING you could be Dracula's son from when he used to be human and not know it." Carl said meekly.  
"You wound me friar Carl. Suggesting that I could be his son! You insult me with such a remark!" Kyle stood up to leave but Van Helsing pushed him down into his seat.  
"Just hold on. You could be the key to killing him also. Another fallen angel."  
"Another? Fallen angel?! What on earth is that supposed to mean?!" Kyle said exasperated.  
"I have a lot to tell you." Van Helsing said taking a seat a crossed from the boy and all ears from that point on were on the monster hunter.  
  
Arsitoph's P.O.V-  
  
Finally after what seemed like half an eternity I took to two feet and walked up to an entrance to the tunnel. Beyond the dark passage lay a tranquil forest clearing. A single tree in the middle. Some of the branches on the tree where broken off. I heaved a great sigh.  
_Great. That bloody mindless wolf just had to climb up into the tree to retrieve its food! Probably killed it on the spot instead of bringing it to the tunnel. These newer wolves have no respect for their alpha! Cocky little pups.  
_ I grumbled and walked up to the entrance and put my hand on the magical barrier and I was able to slip through. The second I reached the outside air the putrid smell of rotting flesh consumed my nose. Making me gag. I clapped a hand to my mouth and approached the rotting body of a man. I looked down in disgust only to let out a frustrated growl.  
_Damn it! That was my best wolf! Killed by that monster Van Helsing no doubt.  
_ I took the form of a Cheetah and began to run toward the village and my targets. Kyle Dragon and the beast.  
  
Valerious Manor-  
  
Van Helsing and Kyle sat in the room, the others where still glued to the conversation.  
"Do you have any scars that you don't know where they came from?" Carl asked.  
"Er...yes." Kyle turned his arms over to revel long scars and he rolled up his sleeves to show short ones that could have came from a knife or a short sword. "I've had these as long as I can remember."  
"What about dreams? Any thing unexplained." Van Helsing said.  
"Just the same dream." Kyle said.  
"About what?" Van Helsing prodded.  
Kyle sighed.  
"Angels and demons."  
"Doing what?"  
"Fighting, what else would they be doing?! Breaking bread."  
Van Helsing sat back in his chair.  
  
Arsitoph's P.O.V-  
  
In what seemed like no time at all I arrived at the thresh hold between the village and the forest. I took the form of a traveler. A black cloak hid a few throwing stars. My hood hid my yellow eyes. I began to walk through the tiny village. As I did so the villagers seemed to close in around me and become slightly hostile. A man in a black top hat with scraggily white hair stepped in front of me.  
"Move." I said gruffly.  
"What name should I put on your coffin, stranger?" He said as if he had not heard me.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Are you trying to say that you are capable of killing me?" I replied, I almost laughed.  
"Lower you hood." He said.  
"Go to hell." I replied and went to walk on when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"That was not very nice." I heard that annoying man say.  
"Let go."  
"I don't think I will."  
I whirled around and grabbed his wrist and twisted until I heard a satisfying snap. I then picked him up by his shirt and threw him out in front of me with great force, knocking the villagers blocking my way down. I moved on.  
  
Van Helsing's P.O.V-  
  
_Is it possible that Kyle is another fallen angel? I am not the only one. I have someone who understands. Understands what it is like to have no memory, to have dreams that have no answers...only questions. But last time I fought Dracula he did not mention this boy. Could I have a brother? A son? A family? I possible have any family...  
  
_Kyle's P.O.V-  
  
_ This is madness! Or is it? A fallen angel...it would explain my dreams and my lack of memory for the past seven years...good god how old could I be?!  
I shake my head.  
This man, Dracula. He alone knew Van Helsing's past. He could know mine as well...but Van he be a brother...an uncle or...m-my...father. God. For all I know Friar Carl is right...I could be that vial vampire's son...Ugh! I can't believe I just said that! I have to talk to Van Helsing._  
  
Van Helsing's P.O.V-  
  
I opened my eyes when I heard someone knocking on my room door.  
"Come in."  
Kyle stepped into my room and stood silently at the door, he looked a bit green.  
"Are you ok?" I asked  
"Yes Mr. Van Helsing...I was just thinking..." Kyle said.  
"You and me both." I looked at him, he really did look upset. "You can sit down if you want."  
Kyle sat down.  
"If its not to much to ask...what where you thinking about?"  
"That if you where another fallen angel...I wouldn't be the only one....the fact that I could have a family....a son....or a brother."  
"Great minds think alike. You could very well be my father...or my uncle."  
"I know."  
"Nice to know we're not completely alone in the world..." 


	17. Capture

Chapter 17- Capture.  
  
Arsitoph's P.O.V-  
  
I arrived at my destination a half an hour later. Apparently some of the villagers thought they could harm me. Pathetic fools. I looked up at the door to the Valerious Manor and took my normal form. I knocked on the door and stood, as if this was merely a social call. A young servant answered the door, she looked up and her face froze in horror. Casually reaching out I pinched a nerve in her neck and down she went. I crept into the home and followed the scent of the boy.  
  
_Last time I nearly killed him. He should not prove that much of a problem._  
  
I was up the stairs and outside of a room. I sniffed the air and caught Kyle and Van Helsing's scent right behind the door.  
  
Kyle's P.O.V-  
  
Van Helsing suddenly sat up and motioned for me to be very quite. He eased over to his bedside and grabbed his crossbow. I looked at him as if to say evil? He nodded his head and tossed me a pistol. We turned toward the door and I listened. I could hear a deep breathing that was Van Helsing's and something outside of the door. I flicked my eyes to the bottom of the door and saw a shadow where light should have shown. I moved my pistol to the door and waited.  
  
Arsitoph's P.O.V-  
  
I heard them moving and they got unusually quite.  
  
_They must know I am here...no matter.  
_  
I grabbed a hold of the doorknob and wrenched the door open, I felt it collide with a solid object and I heard a pistol go off. I felt the bullet burry itself in my shoulder. I looked down at it and dug it out and flicked it with great force at the boy. It hit the wall about an inch from his head. He remained cool.  
  
"I thought Libby and Anna killed you. Animal." Kyle said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I can't die. Boy." I spat back.  
  
I jumped at him and he dove to the side and scurried out of the door. I bounded out of the door and followed him. Anna skidded in front of us. Kyle flew by her and I grabbed her pistol and dragged her along for a few feet before letting go.  
  
_Why couldn't I just fling her aside?!_  
  
Another group of children came flying around the corner. The girl was one of them. I shot out my hand and brought them all down like timber and pulled the girl along by her shirt. Kyle whipped around at a window, he raised his pistol and pointed it at my head. I raised Kate up in front of my face and smirked.  
  
"Oh hell"  
  
I pounced on the boy and all three of us went through the window and down onto the hard ground below. Glass flew around us and sliced into my skin. I heard Van Helsing's yell. I landed effortlessly on the ground heard the two dull thuds of Kyle and Kate crashing into the ground. I moved to pick them up when a foot connected with my jaw, knocking me back.  
  
"Get away from me and Kyle you freak!" Kate yelled.  
  
I glared at her.  
  
"You stupid beast. You have no place to touch me!" I replied  
  
"Don't piss me off."  
  
"Scared of yourself?!" I let out a laugh and tossed a punch at her. To my amazement she caught it!  
  
"What in the seven levels of hell?!"  
  
She looked as if she was fighting two battles, one with the beast and one with me.  
  
"I will NOT let it control me! I am NOT afraid!!"  
  
She planted her feet and whipped me away.  
  
Kate's P.O.V-  
  
I felt the beast in me rise up when I threw Arsitoph but I capped it and I was truly fighting two battles.  
  
"Kate! Calm down!! I'll handle this!" I heard Van Helsing yell.  
  
"Back off Helsing! I got it."  
  
"But." I cut him off.  
  
"I said BACK OFF!!!" I whirled around as I said this and my voice took on a deep beastly tone and my eyes flashed red. Van Helsing backed off, stunned.  
  
I turned around only to be kicked in the face by Arsitoph, he was smirking.  
  
"Lucky shot. I will not let some beast defeat me!!" He bellowed and picked me up by my neck, I wrestled with the beast, to keep it safely locked inside but use it.  
  
I said something that made Anna yell.  
  
"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!!"  
  
"Such foul language for a child."  
  
My fist collided with Arsitoph's jaw and his head twisted around and his jaw stuck out at a funny angle.  
  
"I'M A TEEN GOD DAMN IT!!!!"  
  
I pounced on the monster and began to pound furiously at him. He turned into mist and picked me up by the back of my neck.  
  
"Your just a scared little girl. You can't fight." He whispered in my ear. That's when I snapped. The only thing I couldn't stand more then being called a child was being looked down on because I was a girl.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
I let out an earth-shaking roar and I felt my skin split open and the beast come out, I fought for my mind. I won it.  
  
I picked him up by his neck and squeezed with one hand and twisted with the other hand. He let out several screams of pain before bursting into mist and forming into another beast.  
  
"I'm a woman!" I spat and slammed my fist into his stomach and extended my claws, they burst through his back making him cry out yet again. "I can do all kinds of things."  
  
I dropped him and I brought my foot down on him and he turned into water and slithered back into the form of a beast with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Your pathetic. I can tell that you're fighting to keep control of your pitiful mind. You will soon give in. I can sense you are tiring. It's so easy to give in...just do it."  
  
"Go to hell" I pinned him to a wall and crushed his windpipe.  
  
He began gasping for air and coughing, before he healed.  
  
_She is strong!! Perhaps too strong...I need to get out of here!  
_  
I saw him turn and dash for Kyle, he took the form of a giant falcon that looked slightly human. He scooped Kyle up and took off. I dived for them both but only succeeded in getting glass jammed into my arms and legs. I let out an angry roar and suddenly I felt very light headed. I could feel the true me sinking to the bottom of my tainted soul and that beast rising up, like bile in my throat.  
  
_NO! I must fight it! BACK OFF YOU BLOODY THING YOU!!!!_  
  
I felt my vision growing dark and clouded. I heard someone drop onto the ground and run up next to me.  
  
_NO! NO! NO! NO!!! I will not let you w-wi-win!_  
  
I dropped to my knees as I felt my skin reform and I knew I was winning, I just had to think calm thoughts.  
  
_Beach. I'm at a beach. The wind is playing a crossed my face and the ocean's smell is mixed with hotdogs and it is mingling in my nose. It is sooo warm and comforting lying in the sand...  
_  
Darkness consumed me. I was starting to dislike all these passing out spells.  
  
A/N: I got "I'm a women. I can do lots of things." From league of extraordinary gentlemen. 


	18. Revelations

Chapter 18- Revelations

A/N: Hello again! How are you all doing? Cricket noises ...Ok then...on with the story ;

Kyle's P.O.V-

When consciousness finally was granted to me I found myself to be in a lavish room of sorts. I was on a large chair in front of a roaring fireplace. Off to my left was a wall of books, a small wooden desk in front of that. I groaned and pushed myself up. I winced at the pain and saw that my arms had been bandaged up and my head also was wrapped along with my ribs...again.

_Hanging around with Van Helsing is dangerous._

I then stopped short when I realized this was definitely_ not _the Valerious Manor.

"Where am I?!" I said aloud.

"I thought you would never ask." Said an accented voice from the ceiling.

I jumped and looked up to see none other then Count Dracula. He dropped down from his place and smirked.

"Welcome to my Castle, Mr. Dragon." He said.

"Where are the others!" I said hostility

"They are safe...for the time being."

"If you have laid a finger on Libby's head I swear I will kill you!" I shouted, my hand whipping to the hilt of my sword and pulling it out of its scabbard on my back and pointing it at him. He boredly raised an eyebrow at it.

"You can't kill me."

"Want a bet?!" I trust the sword into his heart on the small chance that this time he might be vulnerable to the conventional means.

"How boring you are." He impaled himself further onto my blade, nearly up to the hilt. My eyes went wide.

"Oooooh shit."

He ripped the sword out, he smirked and roughly up two fingers under my chin and hit a pressure point, he lifted my head up. I averted my eyes from his, remembering what Kate had said, I failed however. In the process of moving my eyes to one side our eyes met.

Memories flashed in front of my eyes.

Memories-

_I was standing in the middle of a barren dusty area, sword in hand, chaos erupting from every possible direction. I spun around and sliced off a head of an enemy and rushed into the midst of the raging battle. All around me blood was being spilt, both allies and enemy's, I saw Van Helsing fighting off several demons at once. A few decided to sneak up behind him. I ran over to him, cutting a path through the forest of bodies._

_"Look out, Gabriel!" I shouted and swiftly drove my blade into oncoming forces. He acknowledged my effort with a quick bow of his head before we stood back-to-back, facing the incoming and ever growing forces. Before long we where easily out numbered and in dire need of more help. The battle raged on around us, screams of dieing men pierced my ears and engraved their pitiful sounds upon my heart. I felt the circle close in slowly and then swords slice at my exposed skin, exactly in the spot where my scars where. Red blood colored my skin, quickly. I grew lightheaded and my vision got fuzzy, but I had to fight it off, for my life. _

_An accented shout rang out. The beasts fell like dominos, hope was coming at last. I got a glimpse of our rescuer, it was Dracula?! With the number of evil things significantly reduced Van Helsing and I where able to break free, we joined Dracula. The demons where finally retreating! We had won the battle. _

The memory faded out and was replaced by a later one.

_I sat with Van Helsing and Dracula around a fire, my arms bandaged. _

_"What are you doing fighting a man's battle? You are just a boy." Van Helsing asked._

_"I was sent here. And I'm not much of a boy if I saved your life." I replied with a smirk._

_Van Helsing glared but said nothing more._

_"You should be nicer to the one who saved your life, Gabriel." Dracula said with a smirk._

_He got a frown in return._

_"I have seen you fight, you are skilled for one so young." Dracula said._

_"I was trained by my brother, David Dragon." _

_"Dragon." He let out a laugh. _

_"What is funny about my final name?" _

_"Your name in my language means Draguila. And I am a Draguila."_

_"What?"_

_"I am Vladislaus Draguila. Your final name is Dragon. That in my language means my last name."_

_"So you're related?" Van Helsing said._

_"We very well could be thought it...what is your name, Harcos."_

_"Kyle, sir."_

_"Call me Vlad and do you happen to be Irish?"_

_"Just a touch."_

_"No wonder you fight with such fire." Van Helsing said now looking at us. "You can call me Gabriel." _

The memory faded out and was replaced by yet another.

_I was standing next to Vlad in a darkened castle, only torches to light our path._

_"Are you sure you wish to do this, Vlad?"_

_"I am. I have been betrayed."_

_"But there might other means."_

_He suddenly turned and faced me, I could see pain in his eyes along with anger._

_"This is the only way. You, the one who has been like a son to me for the past 12 years...do you go against me? If you do I suggest you flee for you life."_

_"No. I am with you to the very end. I just thought there might be less...sinful ways."_

_"You should have been a priest instead of a fighter, Harcos" _

_We continued down the darkened tunnel to a large brightly light room. There in the middle of the room stood Gabriel._

_"How did you..."_

_"I didn't." _

_Gabriel bolted forward, weapon drawn, I drew my sword, determined to defend my friend to the death. The sound of metal upon metal clashed. The next thing I know I am thrown to one side and Gabriel has impaled Vlad with his weapon. Vlad's eyes shown with shock and hurt, that his longest friend would betray him. _

_"G-Gabriel...w-wh-why?" _

_"I can't believe you would stoop to such an uh-holy level."_

_"VLAD!" I rushed to my fallen comrade. "Don't die!"_

_He managed a small smile. "We will meet again, Kyle." I saw his life waver and leave._

_Gabriel had turned to me._

_"Murder!" _

_My very close friend had just murdered the man I called...father...He will pay!_

_I picked up my sword and charged him. _

_"I will avenge you Vlad!!" _

End Memory-

"Vlad?" I whispered disbelievingly

"Harcos?"

Valerious Manor-

Libby screamed and rushed toward the armory. Grabbing every weapon she could carry she stopped at the map and ran her hands over the inscription. Anna meanwhile took off behind her. She knew what Libby intended to do. It was like suicide. She skidded to a stop at the map.

"Libby stop." Anna said.

"Kyle is out there with that big bat! I need to save him!" Libby said while trying to wrap her tongue around the complicated Latin.

"It's suicide."

"You should understand why I'm doing this."

Anna was silent.

"Thought so."

She said the inscription and watched as the map faded into the mirrored gateway.

"See you on the other side."

Anna rushed forward but before she could get to Libby she had already gone through the door. The map recovered the surface and she was gone.

_This isn't good._

Anna turned right around and rushed off to find the others.

Kyle's P.O.V-

Vlad and I where in the library, we had quite a bit of catching up to do. I knew I had all my memories restored.

"Tell me, Harcos, what happened after I was murdered?" Vlad said.

"After you said we will meet again I attempted to kill Gabriel and avenge your death. It didn't work out. I ended up in the hands of a kind old witch and warlock. I told them what had happened and they took pity upon me and granted me eternal life, I would never age past 30. I accepted and used my time to hunt down that urchin. I was trying to get some information out of some villager when the next thing I know I am being cursed. Every 200 years I would revert to age eight and not have a single memory of my past life. The only way to break it was to meet eyes with a long dead friend. They thought it would never happen and they also called it punishment. So basically I have been living a half-life, but with my memory completely restored I can tell you I once had Gabriel in the palm of my hand, but alas. In my youthfulness I failed to kill him quickly and he survived. But I have learned. I cannot wait to see his blood run free from his body."

"As do I Kyle, as do I."

At that moment Arsitoph walked in and stopped short.

"My lord! What are you doing breaking bread with this _boy_?" He said surprised and a touch angered.

Vlad rolled his eyes.

"This boy, as you place him, is a _long_ time friend who had lost his way. But he has recovered his memories."

"Yes. All of them. And just a note. You leave your left side open in a suicidal way." I smirked. "I could teach you if you wish."

"I don't need help from a child."

"I am not a child. I am just a few years younger then Vlad here."

"Vlad?!"

"Yes Arsitoph, that is my first name." Vlad said boredly.

I held back a laugh and stood up.

"If you will excuse me, Vlad, Arsitoph. I will be in that lovely dojo you told me about earlier." I strode out of the room sending a death glare at Arsitoph, that glass hurt.

Libby's P.O.V-

I stepped through the glass and looked around, cold, icy, just like in the movie. I shrugged back the biting cold and continued along.

_I have to find him. Who knows what horrible torture Dracula is subjecting him to!_

I quickened my pace until I reached the door. Only then did I realize, I had no clue how to get in.

A/N: The word Harcos is Romanian for Warrior. I am assuming that is the language that is spoken by every one in Transylvania considering it is part of Romania...if its not then that was just my logical choice. I'm going to start wrapping this story up in the next couple chapters. In the last chapter there will be a BIG thank you section for EVERYONE who reviewed. Even if it was just once.


	19. Split up

Chapter 19- Split up.

Valerious Manor-

Anna rushed into Kate's room and skidded to a halt, the faces in the room where sullen and silent.

"Libby! She went through the doorway! She's going after Kyle!" Anna said urgently.

"What?!" Van Helsing nearly shouted.

"I'm soooo following her!" Alice said getting up.

Kevin and Van Helsing blocked her path.

"You are not goin anywhere Alice. Do ya want to end up Vampire food?" Kevin said sternly.

"No. Besides, she couldn't have gotten very far, she has no idea how to get in." Alice replied.

"Your not going." Van Helsing said.

"Relax, Helsing. If Dracula shows up I can always hug him to death...er...life...whatever!" Alice said.

She quickly faked right then ducked left and scooted around her blockers and sprinted down the hall.

"Keep the door open for me!!" She shouted down the hall.

Kevin looked around and then took off after her followed closely by the others.

Libby's P.O.V-

I dug around in the bag full of weaponry for something that could help me get into that castle. Guns, useless. Whips, too short. Holy water, not gonna help. Steaks, only if they are picks. Hello there! What are you? I pulled out a grapple shot (A/N: Think Link.) and smiled to myself as I looked up at the castle doors. I shot it up and it embedded its self in a crack in the rock and I was quite forcefully pulled up. I dropped to the hard stone floor and toppled to the ground as my ankles gave way from the forceful landing.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!" I whispered as the pain slowly numbed and ebbed away.

I staggered to my feet and unsheathed my sword and wrapped a whip around both my arms.

"Me-Ow." I said smiling. (A/N: Sorry! I just saw Cat Woman!)

Alice's P.O.V-

I grabbed a few miscellaneous weapons from the armory and approached the map to find it open, thankfully. The pounding footsteps of the others reached my ears and I turned.

"No stopping me guys. Besides, Dracula's going down one way or another." I said smiling. "Might as well be sooner then later. I am I right?"

"Alice don't you dare go through that portal!" Anna said sternly.

"Who are you? My mom?" I said side stepping half my body through. "Come and get me." I ducked through and emerged in front of Castle Dracula.

"Holy shit! This place is big!" I said rather loudly.

_How am I supposed to get in?_

I walked up to the great doors and looked at my selection of weapons. Guns, bullets, daggers, no grappling gun.

_Well...isn't this just peachy._

I looked up. Could I possibility climb?

_Worth a shot._

I jumped as high as I could and grabbed a hold of a carved out surface and gripped it with everything I had in me. I began to climb.

Valerious Manor-

"What is everyone jus standin round for!? We gotta go get Alice back!" Kevin said snapping out of his stunned state.

"Stay here with Carl." Van Helsing said.

"Haven't you learned yet Helsing?" Kevin said sternly. "You go we go. Specially if it concerns our friends."

Van Helsing let out an annoyed sigh and Anna just smiled.

"They will follow, Gabriel. There is nothing we can do." Anna said.

"Come on then. We need equipment." They turned to go to the armory and they came face to face with Kate.

"Not planning on taking on Dracie with out me?" She said cocking her head, raising one eyebrow and smirking.

Van Helsing sighed and growled annoyedly at the girl in front of him. Kate growled right back.

"I can hold him off while you guys track down Kyle." She said smiling.

"And Libby and Alice." Kevin added.

"What?" Kate said.

"Libby went after Kyle and Alice went after Libby." Anna said grimly.

"B-e-a-utyful." Kate said turning and walking towards the armory, the others followed.

Alice's P.O.V-

I was at least halfway to a window. My hands where numb from the cold and iced over stone. I knew if I looked down I would be too scared to move or worse...fall to my demise. I continued up the decoratively carved stone concentrating hard on my next hand and foot hold.

"OH MY GOD ALICE!!!"

I jumped in surprise and to my absolute horror lost my hold and tumbled through the air.

Libby's P.O.V-

I had ascended several sets of stairs and was now in what used to be the lab.

_Ok...where do I go from here? The movie got me this far...now its up to me...I'll probably get lost._

I played with my charm and looked at my grandma's picture.

"If you could see me now gram..." I smiled a bit and darted to a door on the other side of the large lab.

Alice's P.O.V-

I closed my eyes and felt the air rush past my ears and I waited to slam into the ground and for my life to lift from me. It never came. I opened my eyes to find a pair of concerned and worried green eyes staring back. It was Helsing. He set me down and I smiled sheepishly.

"What did you think you where doing?" He asked.

"Trying to get to Libby and Kyle. Thank you for saving me." I replied.

"You wont get very far with out this!" Kevin said whipping out a grappling gun from a bag.

"Why did I not bring that?"

"Donno." He said as he shot the grappler into the wall and landed on the sill of the window and dropped the gun down to Van Helsing.

Arsitoph's P.O.V-

I watched as the girl sprinted a crossed the lab and through the door. I stepped out of the shadows and smirked.

_So, the girl is here. I must inform master of this._

In a flash I was before my master.

"What is it Arsitoph?" He said, I guessed he was still annoyed about the whole consecration thing.

"Master, that girl is here. The one that hangs around with Van Helsing."

"Really." He said suddenly more interested then before.

"Yes. She has come for the boy."

"I have a name walnut head." Said a voice from behind me. I turned to see the boy, Kyle. I let out a low growl.

"Ah, Kyle, we have a visitor, I believe you know her." My master said.

"Who?" Kyle replied, I glared detestably at him, he returned the glare.

"Libby."

"Libby! She is here? In this very castle?"

"Yes." I said with an icy edge to my voice.

"Well...in that case...I should go give her a proper....welcome....you both should join me."

Libby's P.O.V-

I suddenly stopped dead and ducked behind some drapes. I listened to the hurried footsteps and carefully peeked my head out from behind them. Oh my god it was Kyle! I jumped out from behind them.

"Kyle! Oh my god! Are you ok?! Come on lets go! Before Dracula gets here!" I said very fast.

He smiled weakly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes...merely tired."

"Well shake it off we need to get out of here before Dracula comes!"

"Oh...but I am all ready here."

Van Helsing and Company-

A flash of a sword and the small Dwergy split in half and fell to the floor. Kate looked down and quoted a line from the movie Thirteen Ghosts(A/N: Don't own.).

"Is that half the lawyer?" She turned around to face confused looks.

"Was that really necessary?" Van Helsing said.

"Sorry...everyone seemed too tense." Kate said shrugging.


	20. Will he live?

Chapter 20-

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far!! also to answer Shadow Of The Ages question about the Romanian stuff in this story, I used an online translator if that is what you mean. Here is the site I normally use: ?from=English&to=Romanian It hasn't failed me to date and the page it takes you to has more languages to . Enjoy.

Libby's P.O.V-

I backed up slowly as Dracula stepped out of the shadows.

"Kyle...Dracula is right behind you." I said just above a whisper.

"I know." Was his reply.... wait I KNOW?!

"Wha?"

"My dear Libby. Vlad is no harm to me, we go way back." Kyle said.

_What is wrong with him?!!_

"Dracula! What did you do to him!!" I snarled.

"I did nothing. Except refresh his memory." Dracula said with a taunting smirk that made me want to hurl.

"What do you mean." I said sending him a hard glare and gripping my weapons tighter.

"Kyle was under a curse, child. He lost his memories every 200 years and was reverted back to age eight. You see." He said as if he had just explained it ALL to me.

"Libby, my love." He said. My love?! Where did that come from? "I was once a mere confused boy with no direction what so ever, now I have a purpose. One that all started with Vlad's murder at the hands of Van Helsing. Together Vlad and I can finally give Gabriel the taste of mortality. Even though I have regained my memories...we can still stay together."

"Hell be damned!" I said rather loudly. Kyle's face fell. "You want to kill Helsing and you are in league with Dracula! I am soooo not staying with you now."

"As you wish. But you are to repeat nothing of this." Kyle said.

"I have one thing to say." I reached into my bag and pulled out one of Carl's newest inventions, it looked a lot like those large circle things Selene used to hit Raise with. "Go to hell!" I threw them at Kyle and Dracula then ran for my life.

Van Helsing and Company-

A loud inhuman roar shook the castle. Everyone froze.

"This is where I come in." Kate said taking a step forward. Alice caught her jacket.

"Be careful, don't want ya dead." She said.

"Always am." Kate said and sprinted for the door, however before she could reach it, it was thrown open and Libby sped past in a blur and Kate was thrown a crossed the room by a large bat that was none other then Dracula.

Libby ran down the hall with Kyle in tow, she seemed to have fear on her face. Van Helsing followed and the rest stayed to fight off the vampire.

Kate's P.O.V-

I staggered up to see Dracula standing in his human form, smirking.

"So nice of you to come back home, my child." He said.

"I'm not a child so fu" I was cut off.

"Lets not have any of that now." Dracula said, he seemed slightly amused.

I growled.

"Come and get me bat breath." I said jumping as high as I could as two swords and a few throwing stars buried themselves in his body.

I came down just as Dracula was boredly pulling the pointed objects out of his body.

"When will you humans ever learn? I can't die." He said as he casually tossed the weapons away, leaving us defenseless, well almost.

I felt the beast trying to fully rise up inside of me but I was getting rather good at containing it. I only let enough of it through to make me stronger. I smiled at the vampire and walked up to him.

"What are you doing Kate?!" Alice said.

"This." I kicked as hard as I could and Dracula doubled over, his face scrunched up and pain written all over it. The others laughed and I grinned before elbowing him in the back.

Libby's P.O.V-

I skidded to a halt at a dead end. Kyle stopped just short of me and smiled menacingly, I can't believe I thought this guy was cute!

"I will give you one last chance, I have no wish to harm you." He said in an almost regretful tone.

"Leave her alone, Kyle!" Van Helsing said. Kyle spun around.

"Gabriel! You murdering dog you!" He said, the tone dripping with hate and hurt.

"Helsing! Kyle is evil now!" I yelled.

"No, no, no, my dear Libby. I am not evil. I just have a renewed perspective on life." He said while withdrawing his sword from its ornately decorated place on his back.

"Step away from Libby." Van Helsing said in a hard tone.

"I'm going give you the taste of mortality Gabriel."

Kyle ran at Helsing and sliced at him. Van Helsing moved in time and took out his Tojo blades. The two began to fight it out. I grabbed my whip and sword and tried to take up arms against Kyle, something I found hard to do. I stepped up just as Helsing and Kyle grabbed one of my shoulders to stop me.

"Don't move." Helsing said.

"I don't want you to get hurt love." Kyle said.

They glared at each other.

_Oh now they agree on something!_

I readied my whips and watched them. I wanted to wrap one of my whips around Kyle's sword and pull it away. I had to time things just right.

Kate's P.O.V-

I was thrown through the air and I crashed into something metal and clangy, probably a suite of armor. I got up and grabbed the nearest thing to me. I threw it at Dracula, who was now advancing on my friends! Thunk! The metal glove made contact with his thick skull and he spun around.

"Hey bat, bat, bat! Hey bat, bat, bat! SWWWWWWWWING!" At that moment Anna and Kevin drove their recovered swords into the back of his knees while Alice swung her katana at Dracula's back, successfully slicing a very deep cut. I ran forward and scooped up one of the spears that the suit of armor held and jammed it into a crack in the stone floor and vaulted myself into the Count and he flew over the floor and into a wall I jumped off of him. He had managed to keep his legs from touching the ground so I pushed his legs into the ground and the swords impaled themselves further into his legs until they where visible.

Libby's P.O.V-

_Now!!_

I let my whip loose and everything seemed to slow down. My whip moved through the air, more like snaked actually. Van Helsing and Kyle where still going at it. Then I realized that I had thrown my whip just a bit too early and instead of wrapping around Kyle's sword it struck Van Helsing in the face!! He stumbled and Kyle took the opportunity and thrust his sword into Van Helsing's stomach!!

"NOOO!" I screamed.

A/N: Cliffy sorry!! I couldn't resist!


	21. Is it over?

Chapter 21- Is it over?

Kate's P.O.V-

A scream echoed through the walls of Castle Dracula making me freeze. Suddenly I felt a hand on my neck. Dracula. Then I was thrown through the air and pinned to the wall by a very large bat!!

"Meep!" I squeaked. Caught off guard by the scream.

I pulled back my fist and shouted at the others to go see about the scream.

Libby's P.O.V-

_I had caused Van Helsing's death...me!!!_

"No. No. No. NO!" I screamed and backed away. I couldn't believe what I had just done!

"Libby, my dear, dear Libby. You have aided Vlad and I in finally giving the taste of mortality to Gabriel." Kyle said.

"NO! It was an accident! I didn't mean it!" I fell to my knees and covered my face in my hands.

"OH MY GOD!! GABREIL!!!" I heard a voice shriek.

I looked up to see Anna and the others rushing in. Anna's face was stricken.

_Oh god! I killed him! I killed Anna's true love! Me! I-I-I-I-I-I-I_

I broke down into tears. In between my sobs I could hear Anna silently crying.

"Look at you two! Blubbering over a murder that should not have lived! You are all pathetic!" Kyle snarled.

_How could I have been so stupid!? Van Helsing! I killed him! It was my fault that he died!!_

I heard Kyle's laughter.

"I must go inform Vlad of this." He said and I could hear his footsteps moving away.

I looked up, tears in my eyes and looked at Anna.

"Anna...I am so sorry! I never meant for it to happen. I only tried to get Kyle's sword away from him.... not this. Not in a million years! Anna please forgive, please Princess Anna...please forgive me." I said looking at the gypsy princess. Only silence was my reply, I sunk down and buried my face in my hands.

Kate's P.O.V-

I felt my skull collide with the solid stone of the castle and my vision began swim. I had to fight it off and keep Dracula's attention long enough for the others to get out of harms way. I fought off the approaching blackness and stood up shakily and let out a growl.

"That all you go batty? HUH?! IS IT!!" I yelled before charging and swiping a jagged stone along Dracula's pale face. I then kicked him in the back and found myself flying through the air yet again. I did not know how much longer I could keep this up.

_Come one guys!! I can't keep the beast and Dracula at bay forever!!_

A fist collided with my stomach causing me to double over in excoriating pain. Then a hand wrapped itself around my neck and I was lifted off the floor and into the air, at the mercy of the vampire prince.

"Vlad I have Gabriel at my mercy!" Said a voice that was joyous, I thought I knew it from somewhere...only it was different. I felt the grip loosen.

"Wonderful!" Dracula said and dropped me.

I hit the stone floor and rubbed my neck then looked up. That voice was...was...was KYLE!!

"YOU TRATOR!!" I screamed, Kyle just laughed.

"Can I have some fun with the beast?" He said.

"You may, but not too long. You will want to torture Gabriel before he dies?" Dracula said.

"Yes." I heard Dracula leave the room.

"What did you do to Van Helsing you little bustard." I spat.

"Stabbed him, with a little help from Libby."

"NO! You lie!"

"I do not. Libby and her bad aim allowed me to ram my blade into that murder's gut."

I felt a growl rise up within my stomach and work it's way up and out my throat. It was low and inhuman, along with that came my anger. I could feel it rise like it never has before. I could not and would not hold it back this time, whatever happened to Kyle afterwards...he deserved it.

"N-no, no, no, no VAN HELISNG YOU KILLED VAN HELSING YOU LITTLE WRETCH!!! I 'LL KILL YOU!!!" My voice grew demonic and low the familiar pain that came with the change now increased a million times, I began to shake and a cold sweat leaked from my pours. "I swear it-on my life!"

"Ah, you are finally succumbing to your inner beast." Kyle voice was but an echo in my mind.

"I don't care-AS LONG AS I KILL YOU!!!!" I yelled and I could feel my true self being push down, deep down and drowned in an icy cold weight.

Libby's P.O.V-

I killed Van Helsing...me...I caused that moment that would have never happened if I had only stayed put!

"WHY? WHY GOD?! WHY???!!!!!" I shouted as loud as I could to get him to hear my plea.

"He can't hear you." An accented voice said from my left. I looked up. It was Dracula. He began to laugh. "How ironic it is that the Left Hand of God is to be struck down by a mere sword. Now...for my revenge." He walked up to Van Helsing, Anna stood up.

"Get away from Gabriel you monster!!" She said, her voice wavering.

"Move women." Dracula knocked her away as if she was nothing.

As he did this Van Helsing began to glow, faintly at first but it steadily grew brighter.

Kate's P.O.V-

I was no longer in my body but watching from outside of it. I had lost the battle for my soul but I didn't care I wanted that whelp Kyle dead. I saw the beast pick him up and squeeze him until even I could here his bones snap and crumble, his screams echoed around us. I _actually _took_ pleasure_ in seeing him in this much pain. The beast then threw him with great force through a wall and into the next room, the beast followed making the hole bigger. What I saw upon entering the room was Van Helsing's body glowing in a white holy light and Dracula shrinking back. Just the sight of that vampire set me off. I picked up Kyle and snapped his neck before charging at him, roaring. But before I could get my hands around his neck something stopped me in my tracks and it felt like I was on fire. The light engulfed everything around me and I could not help but scream, the pain was that bad. But I could also hear Dracula screaming bloody murder. I took comfort in that.

Libby's P.O.V-

I had to close my eyes against the light and cover my ears against the sounds of the screams.

_Oh god! Kate is dieing!!! _

I could not bear to loose my BBF! The light began to die down to the point where I could open my eyes. The sight that awaited my eyes was interesting for lack of a better word. A giant flaming portal to hell that was lined with the bones of the damned opened and was sucking all that was evil back into its depths. Dracula, now nothing more then a walking skeleton with hair was slowly being sucked back to hell, one bone at a time until he was no longer there. Kate, who looked like she was in terrible pain writhed and shrank back to her true self as the monster fell off her like dust. Then her mouth shot open and her eyes where full of pain and fear, a gray mist was pulled from her mouth and the black was separated from the white and sucked away, the white shot back into her mouth and she fell limp. I scrambled up.

"Its finally over." I breathed but then my eyes settled upon Van Helsing and Kate.

A/N: I am going to be wrapping this story up in the next couple of chapters and that really big thank you section to ALL of my wonderful reveiwers will come along with it .


	22. Going Home

Chapter 22- Going Home.

Valerious manor-

Anna and Libby sat on opposite sides of the room, both watching and waiting for Gabriel Van Helsing to awaken. He had a pulse. At that moment Carl walked in and Libby jumped out of her seat so fast that it tipped over.

"Is Kate ok?!!" Libby said worry racking her voice.

"She'll live." Carl replied.

Libby picked her chair back up and sunk into it.

"Thank god." She murmured.

"Van Helsing hasn't awakened yet, I suppose?" Carl said.

"No...." Anna said from her side of the room, her voice sounded very horse.

"Anna I...." Libby began but suddenly trailed off and got up and turned. "Tell me when Van Helsing wakes up.... I'm going to the armory...I need to think." With that she swept out of the room.

Kevin, Alice and James waited in Kate's room. Carl had just left.

Kevin's P.O.V-

_Well Dracula is dead...Van Helsing might pull through...why did this happen? I mean Kate is...Van Helsing might be...I'm just so confused. Kate is lyin in there...she was willin to give up her soul, her very being just to kill that rat Kyle...but then if Van Helsing's body didn't pull a light trick...she'd be under Dracula's will...who knows what kinda evil demented stuff he'd put you through Kate. God...why did you let Kate's soul be compatible with that thing? Look what its done to her! Could you really let this happen to one of your children?! Or is what they say really true? That this place is hell on earth. Because if it is...why am I talkin to someone whose not listenin? _

I twitched a small bit.

_I don't know what to think...Kate._

Anna's P.O.V-

_Oh god Gabriel! You scared me there for a second...you didn't move...but then Kevin found your heartbeat...how joyous I was to have you back. How I wish you would wake so that I may tell you._

A loud groan interrupted my thoughts, I looked up and gasped, Gabriel had finally awakened! I ran to his side.

"Oh Gabriel! I thought I had lost you!" I said, my voice over flowing with happiness.

He smiled weakly and held my face in his hand.

"I'll never leave you, Anna."

Kate suddenly began to violently thrash about and she soon got tangled in her sheets and sat bolt up right and yelled out something in a language before falling back down into her pillows.

"Oh god, get Carl!" Kevin yelped, Alice was gone in a flash and James followed as closely as he could.

Only moments after the two left Kate's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Kev." She said. Kevin just stared at her. "Do I have something on my face?"

"But...but only a moment ago you where looking like you had a bad nightmare." Kevin said.

"What do you mean?"

"You where all thrashy, look at your sheets."

Kate looked down and blinked.

"What the hell..."

"You yelled something in some language..."

"Where's Carl?"

"Your awake!!" Alice screamed and rushed to hug the girl. Carl came around the corner, arms full of medical supplies.

"What seems to be the problem?" the friar said. "Wonderful you up Kate!"

"Errr yeah. Well I seemed to have shouted out some language and thrashed about like I was insane." Kate said now trying to untangle herself from the mess of sheets.

"Really?" Carl suddenly pulled out a book and James got a sudden look on his face of confusion but shook it off. "What did you say?"

"Err something along the lines of 'Audio per expulsum vos ex is insons insontis somes!' I think that's what she said." Kevin replied, his face scrunched up from recalling the difficult language.

"That would be Latin for I hear by expel you from this innocent's body. It seems that you, Kate, have preformed an exorcism upon yourself."

Libby's P.O.V-

I stood in front of the gateway to Castle Dracula, my hand rested upon the cold iciness of the mirror, I had opened it...just to have one last look but I could never get the courage to go back through. I don't think I ever will, after what went on in there. I sighed and left that Armory.

_Maybe Helsing or Kate is up?_

Since Van Helsing's room was closest I decided to go there first. I rounded the corner and knocked silently on the door.

"Come in." Said a rough male voice.

I cautiously stepped in and my eyes lit up with happiness to see Van Helsing, however, they quickly lost their sheen upon seeing the red mark on his face.

"I'm sooooo sorry for hitting you with that whip!! I only meant to get Kyle's sword away from him! I never meant for you to...to get stabbed, not ever!" I said this all very fast before dropping to my knees, I winced when I hit the stone. "Please! Anna Valerious, Princess of Gypsies and Gabriel Van Helsing, Left hand of God, please find it in your hearts to forgive me! Forgive me for the wrong I have done you!"

Van Helsing just stared at me.

"You are forgiven." Anna said.

"Yes, but if you ever plan to do anything like that again...work on your aim." Van Helsing said smiling a small bit.

My face lit up in the knowledge that they had forgiven me, I rushed over and gave Helsing a big hug.

Later-

Kate, James, Libby, Alice and Kevin stood in the courtyard of the Valerious manor. Van Helsing held the hourglass and stood in front of the group.

"Kate, you seem to be the most responsible of the group so I am going to give the hourglass to you." Van Helsing said.

"Wha?" Kate said, obviously confused.

"It will be safer in your time." Van Helsing answered.

"Snap!" James yelled out.

"Can we come visit?" Libby said.

"Anytime." Anna replied.

Kate took the hourglass and looked at one of the sapphire eyes then looked at her friends and then to Van Helsing and the others. She looked back to her friends and they nodded their heads. She smiled at her new found friends and pushed in the eye.

In a flash of light they where gone and their goodbyes echoed away on the wind.

A/N: YAY!! My first fanfic is completed!! Now for that BIG thank you section to all those who reviewed, even if it was just once!!!

A VERY BIG THANK YOU TO:

Artemis1860

Lady Nessa

quicksilver2402004

Van helsing lover

Destiny's Dragon

Shadow Of The Ages

Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons

Bride-Verona

Eamane-Sparrow- Did you enjoy Underworld?

Timetraveler Janie

Countess Vladislaus Dragu

FROM ENIGMATICMYSTERY!!! THANK YOU EVERY ONE WHO REVEIWED AND WILL POSSIABLY REVIEW IN THE FUTER !! I hope you enjoyed my little fic.


End file.
